Only an experiment
by SmurfGron
Summary: OS en 2 parties post 4x14. Suite à la révélation de Santana, Rachel se retrouve avec une nouvelle obsession en tête. Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à ne pas faire d'expériences?
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Amitié, Romance, Fluff.  
**Rating:** T/M  
**Characters :** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez. Mentions de Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Brody Weston, Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce, Beth Corcoran, Shelby Corcoran.  
**Pairing :** Faberry, Quinntana. Amitié PezBerry et Quinntana. Mentions de Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Brochel.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Résumé : **Post 4x14. OS en 2 parties. Suite à la révélation de Santana, Rachel se retrouve avec une nouvelle obsession en tête : elle aussi veut faire des expériences.  
**A/N :** Un autre OS post 4x14... cet épisode semble m'avoir inspiré. ^^ Toute la saison 4 est canon jusqu'au 4x14 et même la bande annonce de l'épisode 4x15.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée après un retard de plus de trois heures sur leur vol. Ils avaient un peu profiter de Lima pendant deux jours après le mariage avant de rentrer à New-York et retourner à leur occupation. Il devait se concentrer sur ses cours, elle devait trouver un petit job, quelque chose afin de financer le loyer de l'appartement. Rachel et Brody les accueillirent avec un dîner prêt à être manger, la brunette quelque peu soulagée de voir ses amis de retour et de ne plus devoir rester seule tout le temps avec son petit ami. Si Kurt ne faisait que râler quant à leur retard, son humeur ayant complètement changé depuis qu'il avait quitté Blaine, Santana, elle semblait heureuse, même pas énervée contre l'aéroport, le personnel de l'avion et... vraiment toute la planète entière. Ce qui était pour le moins anormal venant de la Latina lorsqu'on connaissait son caractère. On avait plutôt l'habitude de l'entendre critiquer tout ce qui bougeait et crier en espagnol lorsque ça n'allait pas dans son sens à elle.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans leur chambre, et Brody ne put s'empêcher de raconter la surprise faite à Rachel à son retour, expliquant quand et comment il avait décoré l'appartement. Il souriait, fier de lui, de pouvant s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la cuisse de la brunette. Cependant il était bien le seul. Rachel semblait mal à l'aise, et Kurt et Santana possédaient sur leur visage un regard septique, interrogateur, qualifié de '_what the fuck look_'. Et le pauvre garçon n'obtient guère de félicitions ou de réponses à son récit, pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à parler seul.

La Diva qui commençait à ne plus supporter les paroles du jeune homme près d'elle, finie par l'interrompre avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Santana ? Tu sembles bien enjouée**. » demanda-t-elle par simple curiosité, remuant les légumes de son assiette avec sa fourchette.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son amie, petit sourire aux lèvres.

**« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? J'ai passé un excellent week-end. Très beau mariage. »** Répondit-elle en fourrant sa sienne dans la bouche, dégustant le repas. Si Brody avait beaucoup de défauts, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer sa qualité de bon cuisinier.

**« On parle bien du mariage raté où Miss Pillsbury s'est enfuie, laissant Monsieur Shuester déprimé comme un pauvre raton-laveur, où Sue a carrément volé la vedette... ? »** Demanda Kurt, l'air septique.

La Latina leva ses yeux un peu plissés vers lui, prête a donner une réplique sanglante lorsque Brody intervint.

**« Tu t'es carrément faite sautée et ça te donne le smile. »** Dit-il, sourire en coin, yeux connaisseurs.

Santana leva les siens au ciel mais ne pouvait contenir son sourire, sûrement trop fière d'elle pour le nier.

**« Oh mon dieu c'est génial ! Je savais que toi et Brittany alliez vous remettre ensemble bientôt ! »** s'exclama Rachel. **« S'il te plaît, quand elle viendra, ne le faite ni dans mon lit, ni sur le canapé. »** ajouta-t-elle, très sérieuse.

La Latina soupira à la mention de son ex petite-amie et de la mise en garde de Rachel. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait aimé, adoré entendre la Diva râler à propos de ça, car cela aurait signifier que elle et Brittany étaient bel et bien de nouveau ensemble... et tout aurait été parfait. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas... tout ça n'était que purement imaginé par la petite brunette et rien n'était réel.

**« Non... ce n'était pas Brittany »** dit-elle en perdant quelques instants son sourire.

**« Qui ça alors ? »** demanda Rachel, étonnée.

**« Tu t'es carrément faite une demoiselle d'honneur. Il n'y a pas de mariage sans qu'une demoiselle d'honneur coquine se fasse retourner. »** déclara Brody suscitant la grimace de ses trois colocataires.

Santana tourna la tête négativement de gauche à droite pour nier les faits.

**« Une invité d'une de leur famille ? »** Dit Rachel, mais encore une fois elle obtenue la réponse négative de Santana.

**« Ewww me dit pas que tu as couché avec Puck ! »** S'exclama Kurt.

**« Quoi ? Non ! »** Répondit la Latina sur le même ton. **« Ce fut fun à une époque avec lui mais à présent je ne peux plus voir de pénis en peinture... »** Ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. **« Désolée... Mais... lesbienne. 100% lesbienne. »** Précisa-t-elle en voyant Brody et Kurt, quelque peu outrés de la déclaration quelle venait de faire.

**« Honnêtement j'abandonne... Je n'a aucune idée de qui cela pourrait être. Tu as passé ta journée avec Quinn. »** Soupira la brunette.

**« OH MON DIEU ! »** S'exclama aussitôt Kurt.

**« Quoi ? »** répondirent en même temps Brody et Rachel.

**« Nooooooooooooon ! Ne me dis pas que... »** Kurt observa la Latina qui arqua simplement les sourcils, sourire aux lèvres. **« C'est pas vrai ! QUINN FABRAY. Notre QUINN ?! La fifille à papa supra catholique dépendante des hommes ?! »**

A ces mots, les quatre autres paires de yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers Santana, les bouches de Kurt et Rachel s'entrouvrirent de choc, tandis que Brody demanda à Rachel s'il s'agissait de la Quinn dont elle lui avait parlé plusieurs fois. Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais voyant le choc de sa petite amie, il en conclut que c'était probablement elle. Bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas, il fut tout de même étonné puis qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Rachel lui avait dit que cette Quinn sortait avec un professeur marié... homme. Changement radical de situation. Mais à en croire l'étonnement de ses colocataires, c'était plutôt inattendu.

Kurt était bien évidemment aussi choqué de la nouvelle mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu. C'était probablement LE scoop du mois, voir de l'année, dépassant clairement chaque rupture qu'il y avait pu avoir au sein du Glee Club et même le double-jeu de Rachel avec deux hommes. Il s'en voulu presque de ne pas tenir un blog à la _Gossip Girl_, car cela aurait été l'exclusivité de l'année, et il aurait été le premier à l'annoncer. '_Quel idiot de ne pas avoir fait ça !'_ Se dit-il.

Rachel quant à elle était probablement la plus choquée, ne disant rien, regardant le vide. Elle ne perçut pas les paroles de Santana, seulement quelques mots. Elle cru comprendre que la Latina leur disait de dédramatiser et de fermer leur bouche sinon ils allaient avoir des crampes à la mâchoire. Mais pendant deux longues minutes, elle se perdit dans ses propres pensées, essayant de digérer la nouvelle. Après un moment, elle interrompit Brody qui décréter que ça avait probablement dû être excitant.

**« E-elle était saoule non ? Vous avez passé un long moment au bar a-alors... e-elle avait trop bu. ****E-elle s'est pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-elle, presque remplie d'espérance.

Santana fut intriguée par le comportement de Rachel, l'observant de longues secondes, la voyant baisser le regard sur son assiette.

**« La première fois, oui, elle était déchirée. »** déclara-t-elle, sachant pertinemment la réaction qu'elle allait engendrée.

**« La première fois ?! Mais combien de fois vous avez fait ça ?! »** s'écria Kurt.

La Latina haussa les épaules. **« Peu importe. Mais c'est arrivé quand Quinn était complètement sobre donc... ce n'est pas tant la faute de l'alcool que ça. »**

« Wow... si jamais on m'avait dit il y a trois ans que... Quinn finirait par avoir non seulement une aventure d'un soir mais en plus avec une fille... Nope, jamais j'aurais cru ça. Quelle petite dévergondée. »

déclara simplement Kurt, buvant une gorgée de son eau.

**« Elle s'est dévergondée bien avant moi, tu sais. Bon sang, elle se tapait son professeur marié. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie relation amoureuse ? Ils baisaient plus souvent dans son bureau ou au motel du coin qu'ils ne sortaient en ville ou se disaient des mots tendres. Quinn peut enfin être qui elle souhaite être à Yale et elle se sent beaucoup mieux. Mieux qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie emprisonnée à Lima à essayer de garder une image d'elle qui se ruinait un peu plus tous les ans à cause de diverses choses. Elle est mieux dans sa peau et du coup... elle profite de la vie. En comparaison à Lima... qui va la juger à New Haven, franchement ? »** demanda Santana, suscitant tout à coup le respect et le silence de ses amis.

Plus aucune blague sur Quinn ne sortie, et le choc de la nouvelle laissa place à la compréhension, ou du moins un essaie de compréhension de la part de chaque personne présente autour de la table.

**« C'est juste que... j'étais persuadée qu'elle était vraiment et complètement hétéro »** dit sagement Rachel, haussant les épaules.

Santana mima le geste, inspirant doucement.** « Peut-être qu'elle l'est ? Comme elle a dit elle-même, c'était une expérience, comme beaucoup de filles font. Mais bon... dix secondes après ça, elle en redemandait. Encore une fois après ça, et le lendemain matin au réveil. Soit je suis vraiment très douée et elle n'arrivait plus à résister au charme et aux exploits de Snixx... soit c'est une expérience qu'elle a vraiment aimé et... qu'elle retentera probablement à Yale... »** dit-elle plus sérieusement, faisant comprendre à tout le monde qu'il s'agissait maintenant de laisser le temps à Quinn de se découvrir elle-même pour savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

ooo

Le soir dans son lit, Rachel ne parvenait pas à dormir, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Elle se repassa en boucle la conversation qu'ils avaient tous eu à table à propos de Quinn et cela l'obnubilait. Elle ignorait pourquoi. Était-ce la surprise de cette annonce ? Était-ce parce que Quinn ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Santana ? Ou bien... une fille ? Elle ne le jugeait pas, elle le savait très bien. Elle avait des pères gays, un meilleur ami gay, et une colocataire lesbienne. Jamais elle n'aurait jugé la sexualité ou l'attirance de quelqu'un, mais c'était si soudain, si inattendu. Les dernières mails de Quinn mentionnaient sa rupture avec le fameux professeur, indiquant que celui-ci refusait finalement de quitter sa femme. Et certes, cette raison ressemblait à celle de toutes les aventures que les personnes mariées ont pendant plusieurs mois, mais Quinn n'avait jamais dit à Rachel que lui relation se basait sur le sexe comme l'avait insinué Santana. Elle avait dit _sortir_ avec ce professeur, pas _coucher_ avec. La Diva n'était pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement que si Quinn était en couple avec un homme marié de 35ans, celle-ci avait probablement renoncé à son abstinence, mais la blonde ne lui avait jamais clairement dit. Et pourtant elle l'avait dit à Santana. Santana avec qui elle avait apparemment aussi couché... plusieurs fois... pendant que Rachel était dans la chambre juste à côté avec Finn... faisant la même chose...

Elle soupira doucement et se leva délicatement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Brody. Elle attrapa son téléphone et son manteau et se dirigea vers le petit balcon donnant accès à l'escalier de secours de l'immeuble. Il faisait froid et il était tard mais elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas ça, elle n'arriverait probablement pas à dormir de la nuit.

Ses doigts défilèrent sur son clavier, allant vers la fin de l'alphabet. Et lorsque le prénom 'Quinn' apparu, elle se stoppa, contemplant l'idée d'y renoncer et de laisser couler. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ville éclairée et lança l'appel. Elle attendit plusieurs sonnerie avant d'entendre une voix fatiguée répondre un petit '_Allô_' presque insonore.

**« Tu as couché avec Santana? »** demanda-t-elle immédiatement, renonçant à toute formule de politesse ou d'excuses pour appeler si tard.

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse, juste un souffle coupé.

**« Je... Je ne juge pas. C'est juste... Santana a dit ça et... »** bégaya la brunette.

**« Attend une minute. »** répondit Quinn, chuchotant.

Pendant quelques secondes tout ce qu'entendit Rachel furent des bruits de tissu, probablement Quinn sortant de son lit et enfilant une veste, puis des bruits de pas, probablement Quinn sortant de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller sa colocataire et ne pas parler de ça si cela signifiait que quelqu'un pouvait entendre. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle imagina faire son amie, ayant probablement trop de respect pour déranger sa colocataire et voulant sûrement parler de ce sujet à l'abri des regards.

**« J'ai couché avec Santana. »** finit par confirmer Quinn.

Rachel resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

**« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avoir couché avec Finn? »** rétorqua Quinn. Face au silence de la brunette, elle soupira doucement. **« Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler au petit déjeuner le matin. Il est persuadé que vous allez vous remettre ensemble et a l'air d'avoir oublié ton petit ami de New-York. »** Ajouta-t-elle, expliquant la situation.

**« Il a tort. »** répondit Rachel. **« J'ai fait une erreur. » **

**« J'ai beau essayé de me convaincre que j'ai aussi fait une erreur... je n'y arrive pas. » **dit Quinn.

**« Tu sais ce que ça peut signifier ? »** demanda gentiment la brunette.

Quinn rit doucement à travers le combiné du téléphone. **« Pas la moindre idée. » **

La Diva sourit doucement, rassurée de voir que au moins, Quinn prenait ça à la rigolade, ne stressait pas ou ne paniquait pas quant à la signification de cette nuit passée avec une fille et arrivait à en parler, avec elle, Rachel. Leur amitié avait vécu des hauts et des bas, peut-être même plus de bas mais à la fin du lycée, Quinn avait fait cette promesse de garder contact, de rester amies. Et même si il n'y avait pas eu de voyages toutes les semaines pour se voir, elles avaient tenu cette promesse et s'envoyant des mails ou des SMS régulièrement, se racontant leur vie à l'université. NYADA, Brody. Yale, le professeur. Cela ne rentrait jamais dans des détails intimes mais au moins, elles en parlaient. Et la Diva fut rassurée de voir que cette fois aussi, la blonde lui en parlait.

**« C'était comment ? Par rapport aux hommes je veux dire... ? »** questionna la brunette.

La blonde fut surprise du soudain intérêt de son amie, mais c'était probablement juste pour montrer qu'elle la soutenait. **« Différent j'imagine ? Je ne sais pas... plus tendre... des mains fines, douces. Et puis... tu ne te sens pas immédiatement attaquée par un pénis pointant vers toi après seulement quelques baisers. »** plaisanta doucement Quinn, essayant de faire partir le mal être qu'elle ressentait en parler de _sexe_ avec Rachel. De sexe avec une _femme_.

Elle entendit un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui la rassura sur le fait qu'au moins, la Diva ne le prenait pas mal.

**« Et... tu as ressenti q-quoi ? C'était pareil?O-ou bien mieux ? »** murmura de nouveau la brunette.

Quinn hésita... allait-elle réellement entrer dans le sujet des orgasmes avec Rachel au téléphone ? Rachel la pro hétéro qui n'avait probablement jamais imaginé une seule seconde Quinn avec une fille ? Qui n'avait probablement jamais embrassé de fille ? Qui certes avait la parole facile mais restait tout de même très personnelle sur ça ? Après tout, si ce n'est ce fameux jour où elle avait demandé conseil aux filles du Glee Club sur sa première fois, elle n'avait jamais mentionné le sexe après ça... si il y avait eu ce fameux SMS '_Je te remercie sincèrement pour tes conseils Quinn, mais Finn et moi avons franchi le cap et je ne regrette absolument pas. Merci d'avoir été là. Merci de ne pas t'être moquée de moi_' mais... ce n'est pas comme si Rachel détaillait cette première fois. Et puis honnêtement avec Finn... qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu réellement tester ? Bon elle avait couché avec Brody. Du moins Quinn le pensait suite à son mail indiquant que Brody avait passé la nuit à l'appartement pour la première fois. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être d'autre ? Mais non... Quinn ne pouvait pas rentrer dans ce genre de détails. C'était trop personnel, trop privé et trop bizarre avec Rachel.

Face au silence, Rachel finit par ré-ouvrir la bouche.

**« Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave, j'ai pas besoin de savoir. Et puis c'est nouveau pour toi alors je comprends que tout ne soit pas encore clair dans ta tête. Mais...Tu m'en parleras ? D-de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie je veux dire... pas nécessairement ce que tu ressens. J-Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais trop confié l'une à l'autre concernant nos vies personnelles mais... On est amies Quinn e-et ça ne devrait pas se limiter à quelques mails... »**

**« D'accord... mais à une condition. Tu dois me promettre de faire attention. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Brody et Finn mais... fais attention Rach. Je sais que je suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour parler de ça vu mon passé, mais je sais justement qu'il faut faire attention. » **

**« Je sais Quinn. Je sors pas avec les deux en même temps ou quoi que ce soit... avec Brody on est pas exclusif et... l'ambiance du mariage, Lima, m'a fait retomber dans les bras de Finn mais..c'était que pour une nuit, rien de plus. »** répondit Rachel, un petit sourire aux lèvres essayant de rassurer Quinn qui pouvait être perceptible dans son intonation.

**« Même Rach... être avec deux personnes, peu importe la nature des relations, ça complique toujours tout, crois moi. »**

**« Je ferais attention Quinn, promis. »**

ooo

Quinn se leva lentement, puis ramassa silencieusement ses habits éparpillés partout dans la chambre et enfilant simplement le strict nécessaire pour ne pas sortir nue. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps nu situé dans le lit et dormant profondément avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre. Elle enfila ses chaussures et sa veste dehors puis s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant, fermant les yeux. Une expérience. Une seule fois. Cela résonnait dans sa tête comme un marteau piqueur depuis plus d'une semaine. Depuis que Rachel lui avait demandé ce que ça signifiait et la blonde avait été incapable de répondre. Comment avouer qu'elle aimait ça plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû ? Plus que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle marcha tranquillement en direction de sa chambre, sortant son téléphone de son sac pour vérifier si elle avait des messages. Elle constata trois appels manqués de Rachel. Curieuse, elle la rappela immédiatement, se demandant si le 6ème sens de Rachel avait pris le dessus et que la brunette était déjà au courant de ce que venait de faire Quinn, voulant que celle-ci lui annonce de vive voix comme elle le lui avait dit qu'elle ferait.

Sachant que sa colocataire dormait probablement, Quinn se dirigea vers son petit endroit habituel. C'était la salle de théâtre. Elle grimpait en hauteur, derrière les décors et s'asseyait là tranquillement, avec vue sur la scène. Elle pouvait rester seule, réfléchir, s'isoler sans que personne ne la trouve et ne vienne la déranger.

**« Hey Rach, je suis désolée d'avoir manqué tes appels ? Ça va ? » **demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement possible lorsque la brunette décrocha enfin.

Pourtant lorsque la Diva se mit à parler, les sourcils de Quinn se froncèrent, l'inquiétude se faisant ressentir.  
**« Tu te souviens la semaine dernière quand tu m'as dit qu'être avec deux personnes en même temps n'apportaient que des problèmes ? »** demanda Rachel.

**« Oui... »**

**« Je c-crois q-que je suis enceinte. »** renifla la brunette.

ooo

Le lendemain matin une forte lumière pénétrant la chambre vint la tirer de son sommeil. Elle avait tant mal aux yeux. Comment le soleil pouvait être si fort et lui brûler autant les yeux ?

**« Debout ! » **

Elle reconnu la voix de la Latina qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour tirer sa couette et la laisser au milieu du lit, ne portant qu'une chemise de nuit courte. Elle ressentit le froid instantanément et se mit en boule, gardant au maximum la chaleur de son corps. Elle grogna doucement, se demanda ce que voulait sa colocataire, et surtout l'heure qu'il était pour que 1. Brody ne soit pas à ses côtés et 2. Elle ose entrer dans sa chambre et la réveiller si brusquement. En sentant le matelas du lit bouger, elle comprit que Santana s'était assise et allait probablement rester plantée là jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse. Elle soupira doucement et se redressa, venant s'asseoir contre la tête du lit, les yeux s'ouvrant doucement mais restant partiellement collés. Elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de la lumière mais qu'elle devait probablement les avoir gonflés suite aux larmes de la veille.

**« Que veux-tu ? » **murmura-t-elle, clairement agacée.

**« Honnêtement moi ? Pas grand chose. Q m'a envoyé un SMS en me disant de m'occuper de toi et si ce n'était pas pour elle et la chambre que tu me laisses dans ton appartement, je ne le ferais probablement pas. Mais... elle avait l'air inquiète et... tu... as pleuré. »** remarqua Santana.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa colocataire et haussa les épaules. **« Belle déduction Sherlock. Mais mêle toi de tes affaires... Et Quinn aurait dû se mêler des siennes. »**

**« Rachel... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », **demanda la Latina, clairement concernée et inquiète.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à refaire partir la Diva en pleurs. Elle essaya d'essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues mais en vain. Il y en avait trop. Elle passa les mains sur son visage fatigué, les yeux brûlants de douleur et de manque de sommeil, le nez coulant. Elle secoua doucement la tête. Santana l'observa quelques secondes, posant une main sur son genoux nu et le serrant doucement, signe qu'elle était là et que Rachel avait le droit de parler. Un câlin ? C'était peut-être la chose à faire mais... la Latina ignorait ce qu'il se passait ! Imaginez que Rachel lui avoue qu'elle avait couché avec Brittany ? Il était hors de question qu'elle l'enlace sans savoir.

Après un petit moment, la Diva se calma. Elle accepta le mouchoir que lui tendit son amie et se moucha bruyamment, ne prêtant pas attention à la grimace que Santana faisait. Elle inspira doucement et puis... parla. Elle lui dit exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à Quinn quelques heures auparavant. Qu'elle pensait être enceinte. Qu'elle ignorait le père. Que sa carrière et sa vie étaient probablement fichues. Qu'elle était stupide. A ces mots la Latina ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer qu'elle était d'accord avec elle, surtout après ce qui s'était passé avec Quinn au lycée. Malheureusement la remarque replongea Rachel dans une crise de larmes et cette fois-ci Santana l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle lui demanda si elle était sûre, comme Quinn l'avait fait, ce à quoi Rachel répondit la même chose : le test était positif et elle avait du retard alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu depuis le premier jour de ses règles quand elle avait 13ans et des poussières et qu'elle était en plein cours d'Histoire. Si la Latina aurait préféré ne pas savoir ces détails, elle ne répliqua pas et lui indiqua de simplement faire un deuxième test, voire une prise de sang pour au moins le confirmer.

**« Si néanmoins... tu es enceinte, t-tu... sais quoi faire ? »** demanda-t-elle délicatement.

**« Non... J-je vais à New Haven ce week-end... pour en discuter avec Quinn. »** dit-elle simplement.

La Latina hocha la tête, l'idée lui semblant probablement la meilleure. Qui d'autre que leur amie commune était mieux placée pour parler de tout ça ? C'était dans ces moments que Santana était on ne peut plus contente d'être lesbienne... même si cela lui attirait parfois des ennuis, au moins, elle n'aurait jamais à se soucier de ce potentiel problème. Bien sur, elle n'aurait pas fait en premier lieu l'erreur de coucher sans protection. Depuis l'affaire Quinn, 95% des filles du lycée étaient sous pilule et possédaient toutes dans leur sac un préservatif. L'histoire avait marqué tous les esprits et il était juste inconcevable que cela puisse se reproduire... du moins c'est que Santana pensait, croyait. Mais apparemment une fois diplômée, certains souvenirs s'étaient envolés...

ooo

Quinn marchait tranquillement en direction de la gare, tirant longuement sur le filtre de sa cigarette... elle n'avait pu résister. Ce n'était pas une question de goût, elle détestait toujours ça, ni une question de '_je fume je me la pète', _elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être remarquée. C'était juste une façon de se calmer, de se détendre. Durant sa courte période punk, si elle avait bien réalisé quelque chose concernant la cigarette, c'est que cela lui faisait rapidement tourner la tête, elle qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle avait demandé un canapé pour mettre sous les gradins à Sue, elle était bien mieux avachie qu'à se tenir pour marcher. Mais au moins dans ces moments là, elle avait pu oublier tout ce qui allait de travers dans sa vie : Beth, sa mère alcoolique, le manque d'amis sincères, Finn venant de rompre avec elle, _encore_. Elle n'était certes pas heureuse, mais ces quelques taff lui permettaient de rester en et de ne pas péter un câble ou fondre en larmes toutes les deux minutes.

Aujourd'hui, elle appréhendait la visite de Rachel. Qu'allait-elle bien lui dire ? Peut-être que cela avait été une mauvaise idée de la faire venir à New Haven pour en discuter. La Diva n'était encore jamais venue... il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que Quinn aille à New-York ? En plus elle aurait pu avoir le soutient de Santana. Mais c'était trop tard, sur un coup de tête, la blonde avait instinctivement dit à Rachel de sauter dans un train le week-end qui allait suivre pour discuter en tête à tête de tout ça. Dans la semaine, Santana l'avait tenu informé que Rachel s'était largement re saisie et avait -_enfin_- arrêté de pleurer. Apparemment la Diva se concentrait sur NYADA et avait même pris sa revanche sur Kurt lors d'un nouveau duel qu'elle avait remporté haut la main, ceci créant par conséquent quelques tensions entre les deux amis... mais qui avait-il de nouveau là-dedans ? Quinn ignorait si c'était la façon de Rachel d'aller de l'avant et de ne pas se laisser abattre ou bien de créer une coquille protectrice autour d'elle pour que personne ne connaisse réellement son état... Peu importe, elle savait parfaitement les sujets à aborder avec elle : grossesse, avortement, adoption, avenir, carrière, Beth, expérience personnelle. Malheureusement c'était pour elle quelque chose de compliqué. Elle n'en avait encore jamais réellement parlé, à personne. Oui, à présent elle était capable de dire et d'admettre que Beth vivant avec Shelby était pour le mieux, que Shelby était une bonne mère mais... parler de ses émotions lorsqu'elle avait appris être enceinte, sa grossesse, les difficultés vécues... c'était une autre affaire.

Elle jeta son mégot dans une poubelle spécifique sur le quais de la gare, rejetant la fumée rapidement et espérant qu'elle n'empeste pas trop le tabac lorsque Rachel arriverait. Pas qu'elle n'avait de compte à rendre sur sa consommation de cigarettes qui se limitait à 1 en soirée ou en cas de stress intense et cesserait probablement lorsqu'elle aurait terminé les deux paquets qui lui restaient de sa période punk mais tout de même... faire une bonne impression devant la brunette était de rigueur. Même si elle ignorait pourquoi. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Faire ce qui plaisait à Rachel, rendre Rachel fière, ne pas décevoir Rachel...

Le train entra en gare seulement quelques minutes après son arrivée et elle aperçu rapidement la Diva sortir du wagon, petite valise rose à la main et béret coloré sur la tête. Elle était souriante, bien que semblant fatiguée. Elle se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de sa camarade, l'enlaçant tendrement. Elle grimaça un peu en sentant l'odeur de la blonde mais ne dit rien et Quinn ne réalisa pas que son amie avait remarqué qu'elle venait de fumer.

Après quelques échanges des plus banals sur son voyage, elles se mirent de nouveau en route pour le campus de Yale où Quinn avait sa chambre. Et puisque c'était la première visite de Rachel, Quinn s'empressa de lui parler de la ville, lui montrant du doigt certains endroits, lui racontant certaines anecdotes. Cela les mit immédiatement à l'aise, comme si le coup de fil d'il y a quelques jours n'avait jamais eu lieu. Rachel la questionna sur ses habitudes et pour la première fois elle put mettre des lieux que la blonde lui avait décrit auparavant et imaginer Quinn dans ces endroits.

Arrivées dans la chambre, Quinn lui expliqua que sa colocataire était absente pour le week-end, ce qui en un sens, n'était pas plus mal. Au moins les deux jeunes filles ne seraient pas interrompues dans leur conversation. La blonde installa confortablement Rachel dans la chambre avant d'aller dans la cuisine commune et de ramener deux thés. Elles s'assirent sur le lit de Quinn et de nouveau se racontèrent rapidement leur vie, tournant majoritairement autour des cours et aucune des deux ne semblant vouloir parler du reste... que ce soit de Quinn couchant avec Santana, en passant par Rachel et Finn pour se terminer à l'éventuelle grossesse de la brunette.

Rachel était comme Santana l'avait décrite à Quinn. Souriante, elle-même, jouant à la perfection. Cette fille réussirait à Broadway, dans le cinéma, il n'y avait pas de doute, pensa Quinn. Alors la blonde la laissa agir de cette manière. Si cela permettait à Rachel d'aller mieux... qui était-elle pour la forcer ? Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa pendant de longues minutes avant que la brunette ne suggère de sortir de balader, aller au cinéma, ignorant clairement le but principal de sa visite. Lorsqu'elle se leva, Quinn attrapa doucement son poignet pour la faire se rasseoir.

**« Rach... ça va ? »** demanda sérieusement Quinn, voulant en venir aux faits.

A ces mots, la Diva leva la tête vers Quinn, le sourire aux lèvres, prête à agir comme elle l'avait fait avec Santana toute la semaine, mais voyant les grands yeux verts inquiets de son amie, elle se résigna. Elle n'était pas là par pure amitié, elles le savaient toutes les deux. Et ce n'était pas Quinn qu'elle pouvait duper. Elle le savait. Quinn n'était pas Finn, Kurt ou même ces pères. Et puis bon sang, elle lui en avait déjà parlé ! Il y avait bien une raison à cela. Elle inspira doucement.

**« Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? »** répondit-elle en levant des yeux remplis de larmes.

**« T-tu as fait un autre test comme Santana t'as dit ? »**

La Diva tourna la tête négativement.

**« Rach... il faut que tu en fasses un, pour au moins être sûre. »** dit calmement la blonde.

**« Et voir une nouvelle fois le mot 'enceinte' s'afficher sur ce bout de plastique ? Voir ces 8 lettres ruiner ma vie et ma carrière ? Ces 8 lettres me rappelant que je suis une pauvre idiote ? Me rappelant l'erreur stupide que j'ai faite ? »** Elle essuya une larme du revers de la main et laissa son amie passer une main dans son dos, une main chaude et réconfortante.

**« Un autre test pour t'assurer de ces 8 lettres et surtout pour te permettre de faire un choix sur ces 8 lettres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » **répondit calmement Quinn. **« Tu as le choix Rachel. Ta vie n'est pas fichue, ta carrière n'est pas fichue. Elle le sera si tu ne te donnes pas la peine de réfléchir à tout ça, de prendre une décision sur ce que tu vas faire. »**

**« Tu es sérieusement en train de me suggérer un avortement Quinn ? »**, demanda la brunette, le souffle coupé.

Quinn soupira doucement et haussa les épaules.

**« Je te dis simplement que tu as le choix. »**

**« Tu ne l'as pas fait toi. » **rétorqua la Diva.

**« Parce que... c'était contre une religion que mon père me dictait et qu'à cette époque j'aurais obéi à mon père au doigt et à l'œil. Parce que j'étais seule et que je n'aurais jamais osé aller dans une clinique ou un hôpital. Parce que j'avais personne à qui parler, personne pour me dire que j'avais ce choix, personne pour me dire de prendre une décision avant que le délais soit passé. »** expliqua la blonde.

**« Tu regrettes ? D'avoir gardé B-beth? »** demanda timidement la brunette. Elles avaient parlé de Beth dans le passé oui... mais en simple mention, pas à propos de la grossesse de Quinn.

**« Non. »** sourit Quinn. **« Ma grossesse a été à la fois la pire et la meilleure expérience de ma vie mais... au final... je ne l'ai pas gardée, car je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour moi, que je n'y arriverai pas et que oui... ça gâcherait ma vie et probablement la sienne. Elle me manque et parfois je me demande comment ma vie serait avec une petite de 2ans et demi à mes côtés mais... elle est vraiment à sa place avec.. Shelby. » **Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.** « Tout ce que je veux que tu saches Rach, c'est que tu as le choix et qu'aucun de ces choix n'est égoïste. Tu as 18ans, tu as toute la vie pour avoir des enfants et t'en occuper. Mais... tu peux aussi décider qu'un petit être à tes côtés peut te rendre heureuse et le garder... dans ce cas-là... et bien peu importe qui sera à tes côtés, je serais là. Je te promets. » **

Elle aurait voulu ajouter qu'elle pouvait jouer la baby-sitter quand Rachel serait à Broadway, qu'elle emmènerait son enfant la voir en répétition si nécessaire, mais elle ne voulait pas donner une image de vie concrète avec un enfant. Il fallait rester dans le flou, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse prendre une décision objective et non calquée sur des 'et si'.

La brunette se réfugia alors dans ses bras, murmurant qu'elle allait y réfléchir ce week-end mais la remerciant d'être là. La blonde se contenta alors de la serrait fort en la berçant un peu, la laissant tranquille pour que les larmes puissent couler d'elles-mêmes, qu'elle ne se retienne pas. Quinn songea quelques instants à lui chanter quelque chose pour la réconforter mais il n'y avait guère de paroles adaptées au désastre de se retrouver potentiellement enceinte à moins de 20ans. Si « _Lean On Me_ » avait fait plaisir à la blonde et son petit ami de l'époque, cela n'avait rien résout. Et c'était à une époque où on ne savait guère qui était amis avec qui... cette fois Quinn osait espérer que Rachel savait pertinemment que Quinn était là, quoi qu'il arrivait. Elle avait été là pour son mariage, Rachel là pour son accident et sa grossesse à elle... et aujourd'hui c'était de nouveau la blonde qui jouait le rôle de la bonne amie. Il n'y avait plus besoin de preuves d'amitié, elle était là, réelle et forte, malgré les quelques maladresses parfois probablement dû à leur passé tumultueux.

ooo

Plus tard dans la soirée elles se retrouvèrent dans un bar de la ville à la demande de Rachel. Celle-ci avait dit vouloir oublier quelques instants ce qui lui arrivait et profiter de Quinn, s'excusant de ne pas avoir été là au mariage, s'excusant de seulement venir visiter Yale maintenant et voulant célébrer ceci par l'alcool... ou noyer son chagrin dans celui-ci. Cela avait semblé étrange à Quinn de voir Rachel réclamant à boire avec les événements passés -elle avait l'air plutôt traumatisé de s'être faite vomir dessus-, et bien évidement... elle aurait voulu annoncer à Rachel que l'alcool était mauvais pour les grossesses, mais elle n'eut guère le courage. Elle essaierait probablement de limiter la Diva à deux verres.. mais qui était-elle pour lui rappeler une nouvelle fois sa situation quand elle avait justement demandé à l'oublier l'espace de quelques heures ?

Malheureusement pour elle, les choses prirent une tournure différente. Elle ne su comprendre comment elle était arrivée dans cet état, comment Rachel avait fait. Mais il semblait que Quinn avait bu le double de la brunette, voire le triple, elle n'aurait su dire, et plutôt rapidement. Sa tête tournait et la batterie de la musique qui passait résonnait dans sa tête à chaque note. Elle se sentait libre, légère, prête à danser et rire pendant des heures comme elle l'avait fait au mariage. Entourée des bonnes personnes Quinn n'était pas vraiment cette 'Angry Girl' comme Finn le pensait. Loin de là. Elle était l'archétype normal de la boisson : joie, rire, blagues à tout va, danse. Mais malgré tout Quinn restait une fille intelligente qui arrivait à faire le vide entre deux fou rires pour réfléchir un minimum. Elle prenait sans doute deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude mais elle y arrivait.

**« T-tu essais de me soûler ou quoi ? » **demanda-t-elle alors dans un moment de lucidité alors que Rachel plaçait un énième shot de tequila devant elle en revenant du bar. Elles faisaient une nouvelle pause après avoir dansé de longues minutes sur la petite piste au rythme déchaîné de la musique, oubliant réellement le reste de la journée.

**« Mmmh qui sait ? Peut-être bien. J'ai appris que tu te lâchais d'avantage quand tu étais saoule. »** plaisanta Rachel.

La blonde fit mine de râler en levant les yeux au ciel suite à la remarque de son amie, avant de boire d'un coup son shot, croquant après dans le citron et grimaçant en sentant l'acidité sur ses papilles. Rachel rigola doucement en la voyant. Elle n'était pas saoule mais suffisamment éméchée pour garder le sourire. Elle s'était limitée à deux cocktails, sachant malgré tout qu'en fonction du future et de ce qui allait se passer, l'alcool n'était pas forcément recommandé.

**« Alors dis moi... tu as fait des rencontres depuis le mariage ? »** demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

Quinn observa Rachel d'un air sceptique, n'étant pas bien sûre de comprendre si la brunette insinuait vraiment ce que la blonde pensait qu'elle insinuait ou bien si elle parlait simplement d'amis à Yale. Sobre, elle aurait probablement compris mais là, le langage de Rachel ressemblait à du morse, peut-être avec un mélange de chinois... allez savoir, Quinn en était restée au français, au latin et à l'espagnol au lycée.

**« D-des filles Quinn... T-tu... en as revu? »** précisa-t-elle, éclaircissant subitement l'esprit de son amie.

**« Oh. OH ! »** réalisa la blonde. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et elle évita le regard de la Diva, son doigt passant doucement sur le contour du petit verre vide devant elle. **« Je... J'ai... il y a cette fille oui... mais enfin c'est comme Santana c'était une simple... expérience. Rien de plus. O-on est pas ensemble ou quoi que ce soit... » **Elle haussa lentement les é brunette hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension, 'mmmant' lentement.

**« Donc en gros... tu ne te prends pas la tête c'est ça ? Tu expérimentes tranquillement en attendant de comprendre ce que tu souhaites ? »**

La blonde l'observa quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, en signe d'approbation. **« Voilà, on va dire ça comme ça. » **dit-elle en rigolant avant d'attraper la main de la brunette et de l'attirer une nouvelle fois sur la piste de danse.

ooo

Le soir en rentrant au dortoir, Rachel aida sa camarade à marcher droit et à lui éviter de prendre un mur, tant la blonde était saoule et surtout pliée de rire à chaque parole de la Diva. Celle-ci la déposa sur le lit et parti à la recherche de son pyjama. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la blonde s'était emmêlée avec sa robe, ayant la tête coincée dans l'une des manches et grognant d'agacement quant à la situation.

**« Aide-moiiii s'il te plait »** gémit-elle plaintivement.

La Diva rit doucement et vint l'aider à la retirer, remarquant pour la première fois la blonde en sous-vêtements. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à voir une fille presque nue, c'était presque banal avec les vestiaires au lycée, mais il est vrai que Quinn Fabray dénudée n'était pas commun, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer un instant ce corps parfait. Elle avait souvent entendu Quinn se plaindre de la grossesse qui avait laissé des traces mais elle devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi la blonde parlait en la voyant. Il n'y avait pas de vergetures, pas de peau pendant, rien. Une simple peau clair semblant extrêmement douce et donnant l'impression de muscles fermes en dessous. Elle s'empêcha de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en déviant ses yeux pour les reposer sur le visage fatiguée de sa camarade.

**« Lève les bras » **ordonna-t-elle gentiment avant de faire glisser le petit débardeur de la blonde le long de ses bras, préférant pour l'instant lui laisser son soutient-gorge et au pire le lui enlever après. Une chose à la fois pour l'instant. Elle s'accroupit ensuite et fit passer chaque pied de Quinn dans le petit short en coton avant de le remonter doucement le long de ses jambes musclées, se relevant par la même occasion. Arrivée à ses cuisses elle demanda à Quinn de lever son bassin, ce que la blonde fit automatiquement mais le mouvement peu contrôlé la fit basculer en arrière, entraînant la brunette dans sa chute, qui poussa un petit cri aiguë. Rien de grave cela dit, elles se retrouvèrent simplement allongées sur le lit, Rachel sur Quinn. Le silence fut brisé par les éclats de rire de la blonde. Rachel sourit en l'entendant comme ça, ce n'était pas habituel de la voir aussi joyeuse, aussi libre. L'alcool lui réussissait plutôt bien.  
La Diva finit par se redresser, se retrouvant assise à califourchon sur la blonde qui en profita aussi pour retrouver une position assise, ses rires se calmant doucement.

La Diva l'observa longuement, son sourire se fermant doucement. Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et doucement, elle vint déposer un baiser léger au coin des lèvres de Quinn. Celle-ci la regarda d'un air intrigué, sourcil arqué, le sérieux ayant subitement refait surface.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? »** demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, levant les yeux vers Rachel.

**« Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire des expériences. »** chuchota à son tour la brunette.

* * *

**A/N 2:** 2ème partie dans la semaine. Les reviews sont appréciées. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la lumière traversant la chambre et l'éblouissant lui donnant juste envie de les refermer. Déglutissant doucement sentant sa gorge sèche, elle regarda autour d'elle, analysant la situation et essayant de se souvenir de la veille. Si elle se référait à son mal de tête grandissant secondes après secondes, elle avait probablement beaucoup (trop) bu. Elle se racla la gorge en essayant de se redresser mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. C'est ainsi qu'en tournant la tête vers sa gauche elle réalisa la présence de Rachel dans son lit, la tête de la brunette contre sa propre poitrine. L'interrogation prit place dans sa tête, se demandant pourquoi diable son amie était là et non pas dans le lit libre de sa colocataire absente pour le week-end. Quinn soupira doucement avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de s'extirper délicatement du lit sans bruit pour la laisser dormir tranquillement.

A peine levée elle sentit sa tête tourner et dû se rasseoir quelques secondes sur le bord du lit pour reprendre ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu boire pour être dans cet état... ? Elle avait énormément bu au mariage mais ne s'était certainement pas retrouvée comme ça, incapable de bouger puisqu'elle avait même... refait _ça_ avec Santana. Elle frissonna en se remémorant ce souvenir, gênée d'avoir ce genre de pensées quand Rachel dormait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle finit par réussir à se lever et marcher pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Là, elle prit immédiatement un verre d'eau avec deux aspirines avant de se laisser tomber sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes. Elle déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, se frottant les yeux, le front, les joues et grognant intérieurement à la sensation de la gueule de bois l'envahissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait. Elle était chanceuse d'avoir un estomac solide (elle était l'une des rares du Glee Club à ne jamais avoir vomi pendant leur semaine alcoolisée quand ils étaient Juniors) mais à ce moment précis, celui-ci la haïssait probablement pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait ingurgiter la veille et se vengeait en lui provoquant un mal de ventre terrible. Ou peut-être était-ce le foie ? Il lui semblait avoir vu en cours que c'était le foie qui faisait payer les sur consommations d'alcool. Peu importe au final, elle se sentait juste mal, et souhaitait se rendormir pour oublier cette sensation.

Elle récupéra quelques minutes, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas pitoyablement vomir le contenu de son appareil digestif et se reprit en main, filant sous la douche. Il n'y avait sans doute rien de meilleur un lendemain de soirée. On se sentait si sale et engourdi, allez savoir pourquoi. L'eau chaude coula le long de son corps, faisant des miracles sur son état, la requinquant un peu. Elle soupira d'apaisement, l'aspirine commençant doucement à faire effet aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille...

_Rachel passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et doucement, et elle vint déposer un baiser léger au coin des lèvres de Quinn. Celle-ci la regarda d'un air intrigué, sourcil arqué, le sérieux ayant subitement refait surface._

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? »** demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, levant les yeux vers Rachel._

_**« Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire des expériences. »** chuchota à son tour la brunette._

_Quinn eut le souffle coupé et, fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya d'interpréter les paroles de la brunette lorsque celle-ci vint de nouveau déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, s'attardant quelques secondes à cet endroit._

_**« T-tu veux dire q-que tu veux q-qu'on... ? »** questionna la blonde, yeux ronds d'étonnement et de surprise._

_Rachel haussa les épaules. **« Pourquoi pas ? Tu dis toi même que tu t'amuses sans te prendre la ****tête... et ça t'a plu d'après ce que tu as dit non ? Moi aussi j'ai envie d'essayer ça... une simple expérience, comme toi. »**_

_Elle passa les mains sur les hanches de Quinn et pencha la tête pour venir poser ses lèvres dans le coup appétissant de la blonde qui arqua immédiatement la tête pour lui laisser la place. Quinn déglutit, fermant les yeux et profitant quelques instants de la sensation que ses douces lèvres lui procuraient. Sa respiration s'accéléra doucement à fur et à mesure que Rachel l'embrassait à cet endroit, cherchant le point sensible de la blonde qui la ferait frissonner, gémir. Mais lorsque Quinn sentit une tendre langue léchouillant lentement sa peau, elle tressauta et écarta aussitôt la brunette d'elle._

_**« J-Je peux pas faire ça Rach. »** dit-elle doucement, évitant le regard de son amie._

_**« Pourquoi pas ? T-tu l'as fait avec Santana e-et cette fille...quelle est la différence ? »** demanda la Diva en fronçant les sourcils._

_**« P-pas comme ça. Je... Non Rach... je suis désolée. Je peux pas. »**_

Quinn soupira de nouveau, rassurée d'une façon de ne pas avoir fait de bêtises mais inquiète face à la réaction que Rachel aurait ce matin. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle le savait. Elle était _complètement_ saoule, ne contrôlant guère ses gestes et Rachel... Rachel était aussi probablement saoule. Même si elle avait moins bu, elle était si _petite_ ! Elle tenait beaucoup moins l'alcool, c'était évident. Elle n'avait pas les idées claires et était perdue dans son idée d'oublier ses soucis en buvant et se lâchant mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement, elle l'aurait regretté aujourd'hui, c'était certain. Quelle idée avait-elle eu. Sérieusement, qui soûlait une de ses meilleures amies pour se servir d'elle en noyant son chagrin ? C'était ridicule. Dans d'autres circonstances Quinn lui en aurait probablement voulu mais là... avec les événements des derniers temps... c'était juste inconcevable d'être fâchée. Si Rachel pouvait ne pas s'en souvenir cela dit, ça serait probablement mieux... pas de malaise entre elles, elles oublieraient ça vite et tout redeviendrait comme avant... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle osait espérer.

Elle s'essuya rapidement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette mais les laissa un peu humides, ne perdant pas de temps avec le sèche-cheveu, et surtout, évitant au mieux le bruit que celui-ci ferait et le mal de tête que cela engendrerait. Elle enfila une robe qui traînait dans la salle de bain, lorsque la veille elle avait hésité quoi mettre pour sortir et elle se maquilla un peu histoire de cacher ses cernes et son évidente gueule de bois. Elle s'observa devant son miroir, prête à affronter le réveil de son amie et les conséquences de leur soirée alcoolisée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour sortir et se retrouva face à la Diva assise sur son lit, en pleurs, tenant les draps du lit en boule dans ses mains... elle fronça les sourcils. Rachel qui pleurait... ça aurait toujours pu être possible si les souvenirs lui étaient remontés en tête mais... pourquoi tenait-elle les draps du lit dans ses mains ?

**« Rach... ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement.

La brunette leva la tête, souriant à Quinn et renifla.

**« Hey... Je... j'ai eu mes règles. »** dit-elle entre ce qui sembla un rire et un hoquet dû aux larmes. **« J-j'ai tâché tes draps... désolé. » **

**« Oh. Ne t'en fais pas, j-je... ce sont des draps, ça se lave. » **dit-elle en bougeant la main d'un geste rapide pour assurer que ce n'était pas grave. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Rachel, quelque peu perdue. Était-ce des larmes de joie ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle, pourquoi souriait-elle ? **« Rach... Tu es sûre que ça va ? T-Tu es soulagée ?»**

La brunette hocha la tête. Elle déposa délicatement la boule de draps sales par terre. Elle sourit tendrement à la blonde. **« Bien sur que je suis soulagée... c'est juste q-que... tu sais je commençais à être habituée à l'idée d'être... e-enceinte et c'est plus le cas e-et... je sais pas. C'est juste q-que... j-je l'aurais probablement gardé et... »** Elle toussota doucement en riant. **« C'est stupide j'imagine. Ça fait bizarre après avoir eu un test positif entre les mains, mais... tant mieux. Vraiment. »**

Quinn hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension, même si en réalité elle ne comprenait guère ce que voulait dire la brunette. Elle paraissait clairement soulagée de ne pas être enceinte et pourtant en était presque déçue... n'était-ce pas deux sentiments complètement contradictoire ?

**« Les faux positifs existent... c'est même réputé. T-tu es sûre et certaine que ça va ? Tu sembles... perturbée. » **dit doucement la blonde.

**« Vraiment Quinn, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tout va bien et c'est pour le mieux. J'étais juste tellement persuadée de l'être que... je suis juste surprise mais... »** elle soupira en souriant, de soulagement avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre elle. **« Merci pour tout Quinn. Tes conseils, ta présence. »**

**« C'est normal... on est amies », **se retrouva à chuchoter Quinn, ignorant quoi dire d'autre.

ooo

_'Au fait, je suis désolée pour hier. Tu étais saoule et je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi comme ça.' - R*_

Quinn sourit tendrement en lisant le SMS. Au moins Rachel ne lui en voulait pas, c'était déjà ça. Elle lui écrivait probablement du train pour faire passer le temps. Elle était partie en début d'après-midi après que les filles aient pris un petit déjeuner en ville, remerciant une fois de plus la blonde et lui disant qu'elle devait se reposer, qu'elles se reverraient bientôt. Le sourire naturel de la brunette avait réapparu et la blonde ne pouvait en être plus ravie, cela faisait du bien de revoir la Rachel qu'elle connaissait, enjouée de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la vie sans prétendre l'être pour rester elle-même. Après son départ Quinn s'était simplement allongée sur son lit, regardant un film et récupérant de la veille. Si son organisme avait survécu, il n'en était pas moins exténué et avec les cours qui recommençaient lundi, il ne valait mieux pas forcer.

Elle commença à taper une réponse quand un autre SMS de Rachel arriva.

_'J'espère qu'on pourra re tenter ça une prochaine fois... sans charge émotionnelle et alcool.' - R*_

_Quuuuuoi ? _Quinn écarquilla les yeux en lisant ce dernier texto. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de s'assurer qu'elle était le destinataire de Rachel.

_'Tu es sûre d'avoir envoyé ça à la bonne personne ? ' - Q_

_'A qui d'autre aurais-je pu l'envoyer ? Tu es la seule personne que j'ai vu hier ' - R*_

De nouveau, la surprise prit place sur le visage de Quinn et elle se redressa même dans son lit pour être sûre d'être bien réveillée et ne de pas être en train de rêver.

_'Tu veux... Tu veux qu'on COUCHE ensemble ?' - Q _demanda-t-elle en précision.

_'… Pourquoi est-ce si étonnant que ça ? Tu as dis toi-même être à l'université et profiter en t'éclatant et faisant ce qui te passait par la tête.' - R*_

Si elle avait été en train de manger ou boire, elle se serait probablement étouffée. Rachel, Rachel Berry, Rachel Barbra Berry voulait... coucher avec elle ?! Était-elle complètement folle ?!

_'Oui mais...Pas... Enfin Rach ça va pas ou quoi ?! '- Q _Tapa-t-elle rapidement, ne sachant honnêtement pas quoi dire d'autre tant son choc était grand.

_'Tu as couché avec Santana non ? Quelle est la différence ? ' - R*_

Plus Rachel parlait et plus Quinn commençait à paniquer. Elle resta bêtement devant son téléphone, fixant l'écran, songeant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se décider qu'elle reçu un autre SMS.

_'Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne me trouves pas assez attirante ?' - R*_

A ces mots elle soupira doucement et ne réfléchit gère longtemps avant de taper le début du SMS.

_'Mais non Rachel enfin. Tu es magnifique. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est juste que ça serait trop bizarre... je comprends même pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça. Et ne me répond pas 'expériences'.' - Q_

_'Donc tu as le droit d'en faire et pas moi ? C'est quoi ce raisonnement Quinn ?' - R*_

La blonde soupira de nouveau, presque d'agacement cette fois. Pourquoi avait-elle fallu que Santana aille raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles à Rachel ? C'était privé et maintenant elle n'allait jamais en voir la fin ! Rachel pouvait vraiment être têtue quand elle le voulait !

_'Tu veux que je sois honnête Rach ?' - Q_

_'S'il te plaît' – R*_

Être honnête de quoi ? Quinn ne savait même pas ce qu'elle en pensait tant elle était surprise par la demande de Rachel.

_'Je pense que tu es juste perdue et effrayée avec ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est rassurant car tu ne pourras pas tomber enceinte de cette façon. Je pense aussi que parce que j'ai fait ça alors il faut que tu fasses pareil.' - Q_

La première partie du SMS était vraie. La seconde moins. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un moyen de mettre un terme à cette conversation !

_'Pardon ?' - R*_

_'J'ai Finn... tu dois avoir Finn. J'ai Puck... tu dois avoir Puck. Tu as même essayé d'aller au bal de promo avec Sam en cavalier après que je sois sortie avec. Je couche avec une fille... tu fais la même chose. C'est logique. ' - Q_

_'Tu penses vraiment ça ? Tu penses pas que si c'était le cas, j'irai voir Santana dans ce cas ? C'est bien avec elle que tu as été non ? ' - R*_

La blonde soupira _encore_. Rachel avait raison. Que pouvait-elle conclure à ça ? Nier les faits et ignorer Rachel ? Peut-être bien. La Diva allait sûrement mal le prendre mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Que pouvait-elle y répondre ? Quelle était sa raison de refuser cette proposition ? Elle ne le savait même pas ! Elle posa son téléphone près d'elle et essaya de se remettre dans le film, se concentrant dedans pour essayer d'oublier les paroles de son _amie_. Pourtant, même pas quinze minutes après, son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_'Je veux juste m'amuser, profiter et tester certaines choses c'est tout Quinn. En apprenant ce que toi et Santana avaient fait... ça m'a donné envie d'essayer c'est tout. Et j'ai pensé à toi car j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne profiteras pas de moi et ne me feras pas de mal. Et d'après ce que tu as dis, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Rien de sérieux, juste de l'amusement. Personne ne risque d'être blessée. Notre amitié en sort intacte. On passe un bon moment, si ça nous plaît pas on arrête. Je vois vraiment pas où est le problème... ' - R*_

Encore une fois, comment contredire ça? Comment dire non ? Si encore Quinn trouvait que Rachel n'était pas suffisamment belle, mais ce n'était pas le cas... Rachel était une très jolie fille, Quinn le savait. Et elles étaient amies, s'entendaient... elle ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi subitement Rachel voulait ça.

_'Le problème c'est que je comprends pas d'où sort cette idée saugrenue Rachel ! Si j'avais pas été un minimum lucide on l'aurait fait en étant soûles enfin !'- Q_

_'Encore une fois : ça ne t'as pas posé problème avec Santana. Je suis petite comme elle, brune comme elle, caractérielle comme elle, et prête à m'amuser comme elle. Est-ce que c'est parce que... j'ai pas la même expérience qu'elle ? Je sais que j'ai jamais fait ça mais ça s'apprend... tu ne l'avais jamais fait non plus et Santana avait plutôt l'air ravie...' - R*_

_'Je sais...' - Q _Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre honnêtement ?

_'Essaie d'y réfléchir d'accord ? Si vraiment tu ne veux pas, je te laisserai tranquille, mais prend ton temps pour réfléchir à ça. Et pense que ça peut être juste sympathique et amusant.' - R*_

Quinn n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Pour elle la réponse était claire et nette : non. Elle ne coucherait pas avec elle. Mais, y voyant un moyen d'abréger la conversation, elle tapa rapidement quelques mots.

_'Okay... j'y réfléchirai.' - Q_

_'Merci :)' - R*_

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et reposa son téléphone. Elle essaya de regarder son film, mais en vain. Son esprit ne cessa de se repasser les SMS de la Diva, de réaliser ce qu'elle souhaitait et avait demandé à Quinn de faire. C'était juste irréel.

ooo

Lorsque Rachel arriva dans son appartement le sourire aux lèvres et annonça à Santana qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, la Latina lui rit au nez. D'une part parce que la brunette avait paniqué pour rien mais aussi parce que des saignements pouvaient avoir lieu au début des grossesses. Si elle avait dit ça plus pour provoquer la Diva comme elle en avait l'habitude, Rachel fila tout de même à la pharmacie acheter un test et le fit, cette fois plus confiante. De nouveau rassurée lorsque le test fut négatif, elle en profita pour appeler Finn. Le jeune homme était heureux de l'entendre et prévoyait déjà un week-end à New-York. Cela fit tristement sourire Rachel.

**« C'est fini Finn. Toi et moi, c'est plus possible. Cette nuit me l'a prouvée. Je suis sûre qu'on peut être de très bons amis mais on est pas fait pour être ensemble. Je suis désolée. »**

Lorsque Finn essaya de protester, utilisant des arguments tout aussi «_intelligents_» que 'On est endgame', Rachel soupira doucement dans le combiné.

**« Non Finn. Tu es à Lima. Je suis à New-York. Je vais rester ici, faire ma vie ici, peut-être à Los Angeles dans quelques années. Mais tu ne seras jamais dans aucune de ces deux villes. Tu n'es pas fait pour les grandes villes comme ça. Une part de moi t'aimera toujours Finn, vraiment. Mais je ne peux plus continuer à supporter ces éternelles disputes à propos des mêmes sujets, supporter les ruptures qui sont tellement nombreuses qu'une main ne suffit plus pour les compter. Je peux plus supporter ton... »** Elle s'arrêta une seconde, le mot 'immaturité' lui venant en bouche. **« Je peux plus Finn. C'est fini, pour de bon et non, on ne se retrouvera pas dans 5ans, 10ans ou 15ans... Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que j'aimerai plus que tout au monde et qui me correspondra, qui sera là avec moi. S'il te plaît Finn... on est plus au lycée, on est pas dans un conte de fée. Il est temps de passer à autre chose. »**

Elle finit par raccrocher, la larme à l'œil de faire temps de peine à un garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé, mais encore une fois soulagée. Elle était décidée à reprendre sa vie en main et aller de l'avant, se concentrant sur le présent et arrêtant de faire n'importe quoi avec deux garçons certes gentils mais pas faits pour elle. Ce fut plus dur avec Brody. Et même... cela ne se fit pas avec Brody. Elle avait commencé une conversation pour lui annoncer qu'il était tant d'arrêter leur petit jeu mais le jeune homme demanda simplement ce qu'il y avait à arrêter. Ils n'étaient pas exclusifs. Ils prenaient du bon temps. Où était le mal ? Elle avait des flashbacks de sa conversation avec Quinn au sujet de sa... _demande_. Et elle réalisa qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, sur tous les points. Alors plutôt que d'essayer d'argumenter dans le vide, elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras musclés et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble... Rachel s'assurant qu'il portait un préservatif, ne voulant pas revivre la frayeur qu'elle avait eu quelques jours auparavant.

ooo

**« Hey Quinn, ça va? »** demanda Rachel face à son écran, toute souriante.

Elle observa la blonde s'installer confortablement sur son lit, portant son ordinateur portable à bout de bras et laissant la caméra faire un plan de ce que n'importe qui aurait appelé 'corps' mais que Rachel voulait appeler 'poitrine'. Leur conversation Skype se faisaient plus fréquentes et les deux filles prenaient toujours du bon temps à se raconter les petites nouvelles de leur vie. Cela faisait deux semaines que Rachel était allée à New Haven, deux semaines qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, deux semaines qu'elle avait rompu avec Finn, du moins définitivement car ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble, et deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore dit à Quinn. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être car cela semblait évident ? Ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler de lui avec elle ? Pourtant quand Quinn mentionna tristement le fait que Brittany ne daignait même plus répondre aux appels de Santana, Rachel répondit machinalement qu'elle pouvait comprendre car elle-même ne répondait pas à ceux de Finn. Et face à l'air interrogateur de la blonde, la Diva finit par lui expliquer les choses et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire de son amie face à ses propos. Elle conclut son petit monologue en disant que si Brittany était comme elle, qu'elle était passée à autre chose, c'était tout à fait normal et que Santana devait l'accepter.

**« Ce n'est pas pareil »** répondit Quinn face à cela. **« Tu peux pas comparer leur relation et celle que tu as eu avec Finn. Ne le prend pas mal mais... toi et Finn n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble, elles, si. »**

Rachel haussa doucement les épaules. **« Il y a bien une raison alors. Quand deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble, il y a bien un moment où elles se retrouvent. T-tu sais si elle a appris pour toi et Santana ? » **

Quinn tourna la tête pour donner une réponse négative. **« Et même si elle savait, elle n'a pas grand chose à dire. Elle sort avec Sam. Mon ex, l'ex de S. Excuse-moi mais si tu cherches le pire dans tout ça ce n'est certainement pas moi et Santana et notre simple nuit ensemble »**

**« … et le matin. »** ajouta la brunette dans un murmure. Elle ne sut dire comment Quinn avait pris cette remarque tant son visage paraissait neutre. **« T-tu as... Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »**

Rachel n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle était temps obsédée par cette idée. Elle n'avait jamais réellement songé à expérimenter quoi que ce soit avec une fille. Vraiment, elle avait toujours fantasmer sur Finn, Jesse, Puck, même Brody. Cependant elle avait l'esprit libre et savait pertinemment que si un jour elle se retrouvait attirée par des femmes, elle l'assumerait et ne paniquerait pas. Son éducation avec ses pères l'avait préparée à ça. Elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Et puis mine de rien, il est vrai que cela restait intrigant. C'était sans doute différent et intéressant. L'idée concrète de tenter l'expérience ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit, mais lorsqu'elle avait appris que Quinn, son amie, l'une de ses meilleures amies l'avait fait... cela n'avait plus quitté sa tête. Santana en avait l'air ravie. Quinn en avait l'air ravie. Et elle, elle était perdue entre deux hommes aussi stupides l'un que l'autre. Elle avait envie d'arrêter tout ça, d'envoyer valdinguer tout ça et de faire quelque chose de nouveau, inattendue. Et Quinn... Quinn était si _belle_. Rachel l'avait toujours dit, même lorsque la blonde la torturait. Qui pouvait dire qu'elle ne l'était pas ? Cette fille, femme maintenant, était tout simplement magnifique. Et probablement tendre. Elle était toujours calme, toujours souriante avec elle. Et bon sang, elle couchait avec des femmes aujourd'hui. C'était l'occasion unique de tenter cela. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une phase pour Quinn et que d'ici quelques mois elle recommencerait à sortir avec des hommes mariés ou des professeurs ou des skateboarder de 40ans, peut-être même les 3 à la fois !

Elle en avait envie, réellement envie. Mais elle ignorait pourquoi elle était tant obsédée par ça. Avoir envie de faire l'amour était naturel. Avoir envie de choses nouvelles était naturel. Mais de là à ne presque penser qu'à ça dès qu'elle discutait avec Quinn ? A penser à ça dès qu'elle voyait Santana, se rappelant qu'elles l'avaient fait ensemble ? Vraiment, la brunette ne comprenait pas. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à tout analyser. Elle suivait ses désirs et voyait où cela la menait. C'est tout.

**« Rach.. . Je sais pas... C'est... On est amies et c'est vraiment bizarre d'imaginer ça. » **

La voix de Quinn la tira de ses pensées, et elle sourit à la webcam.

**« Tu sais quoi ? Prends encore ton temps pour réfléchir. Tu n'es encore pas décidée. Cela s'entend à ta voix incertaine et tes pauses entre deux petits mots simples qu'un enfant de 4ans pourrait prononcer. Oublie et raconte moi Yale. Tu t'en sors en théâtre ? »**

Cela sembla soulager la blonde qui retrouva le sourire et se mit à raconter comment se passait ses cours. Elle paraissait réellement passionnée par sa classe et Rachel en fut ravie. Mais malgré tout, la Diva avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que sa camarade disait, tant elle se retrouvait obnubilée par les lèvres de Quinn qui bougeaient, cette langue qui venait par moment les humidifier. Cette poitrine qui se soulevait quand la blonde racontait des petites anecdotes. Ces cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et traçant comme un halo blond autour de sa tête. Et ces yeux verts, brillants par l'éclairage de l'ordinateur et le contraste de la pièce plongée dans le noir... Elle était si belle, si désirable...

Dès la fin de leur conversation, Rachel ferma son ordinateur et sortie rapidement de la chambre, trouvant Brody affalé sur le canapé, regardant un match de foot avec Santana. Elle l'attrapa par la main et le força à se lever. Lorsque celui-ci protesta, elle lui chuchota alors que ce qu'elle avait envie de faire allait sans doute bien plus l'intéresser que le match, ce à quoi Santana fit une grimace, rageant qu'ils feraient mieux d'être discrets.

A peine dans la chambre, Rachel accéléra rapidement les choses et en quelques secondes ils étaient tous les deux nus, allongés sur le lit et s'embrassant langoureusement.

**« Dis donc... tu es bien excitée ce soir »** murmura Brody lorsqu'il la sentit mouver vers la table de nuit pour prendre un préservatif.

**« Mmmh »** Rachel lui donna le petit paquet carré avant de se réinstaller confortablement. **« Dépêche toi. » **

Elle gémit dès qu'il entra en elle, provoquant de nouveau le petit rire de son partenaire mais la Diva s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de lui, elle se fichait de Santana à quelques mètres, elle se fichait du monde entier. A cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie, recevoir du plaisir, avoir un orgasme. Elle était trop excitée. Les images de Quinn défilèrent dans sa tête. Elle la revit souriante à la caméra, elle la revit dénudée sur son lit après leur soirée alcoolisée, elle la revit dans ses vêtements en cuir de la performance 'Start me up/Livin' on a Prayer', plus sexy que jamais, elle a revit les cheveux courts et ébouriffés, comme si elle sortait du lit. Ses hanches bougeaient rapidement contre Brody, il était collé à elle, son torse contre sa poitrine, ses baisers dans son cou, son souffle sur sa peau brûlante. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait envie. Elle mit les mains sur son torse pour le faire basculer et grimpa sur lui, une cuisse de chaque côté de son corps et reprit ses mouvements. Le contrôle. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ferma les yeux, sa tête penchant un peu en arrière et bougea rapidement, ondulant ses hanches par moment. Les longs cheveux dorés tombant en cascade contre elle. Ces yeux verts et dilatés la regardant avec envie. Ces lèvres humides après l'avoir embrassé de partout. Cette voix, ce rire, les murmures de son prénom, ces gémissements...

**« Quiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn »** gémit-elle en jouissant, dos arqué, cheveux noirs dans le dos.

Elle haleta quelques secondes, sentant les dernières vagues de plaisir dans son corps avant de se redresser lentement, ouvrant les yeux. Brody était sceptique. Il avait presque l'air fâché.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée. **« Quoi ? » **

Le garçon rit jaune à ce mot. **« Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens de jouir en prononçant le prénom de ton ex ! E-Et j'ai même pas fini ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! »**

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, un geste inhabituel mais qui le devenait à force de traîner avec Quinn et Santana qui le faisaient bien_ trop_ souvent.

**« Soit pas bête Brody, j'ai sûrement dit 'ouuuui' mais tu étais ailleurs, tu n'as pas compris. »** dit-elle en le dé-chevauchant.

Le garçon se redressa immédiatement, retirant son préservatif, toute envie lui étant passée.  
**  
« Non non Rachel, tu as bien dit 'FINN' alors que tu faisais l'amour avec _moi_. Un 'Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn' bien aiguë. »** ajouta-t-il en l'imitant d'une petite voix.

Rachel l'observa un instant et cela lui revint en tête immédiatement. Sa main vint se poser sur sa bouche ouverte en signe de choc, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait gémit un prénom oui... mais pas celui que Brody avait cru entendre. Elle remercia un instant les dieux pour la ressemblance entre les deux prénoms, lui évitant de réellement se justifier. Bien sur elle se devait un minimum de le faire. Mais c'était bien plus simple d'admettre avoir gémit le prénom de son ex fiancé plutôt que celui de... de son _amie fille_... ? Elle se racla la gorge, prenant son temps pour trouver les mots à dire dans cette situation... mais elle était tellement irritée par Brody depuis quelques temps qu'au final, elle ne chercha même pas à être gentille ou s'excuser.

**« Bon et bien peut-être oui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Toi et moi, on est pas officiel Brody, comme tu l'as souvent répété. » **

**« Peut-être mais quand je suis avec toi, je suis avec toi moi Rachel ! Je pense pas à d'autres meufs quand on baise et j'ai la délicatesse d'être discret ! »**

**« Parce que je t'ai demandé d'être discret peut-être ? Tu fais ta vie Brody, je m'en fou. On est rien toi et moi. On sera jamais rien de plus que ça ! »** s'exclama la Diva avant d'enfiler une robe de chambre, mal à l'aise d'avoir cette conversation nue, bien que cela ne semblait pas déranger son partenaire plus que ça apparemment.

**« Tu es sérieuse Rachel ? Arrête de prétendre que tout ça ne t'atteint pas. J'ai proposé ce genre de relation car je savais très bien que tu n'arriverais jamais à te décrocher de cet abruti de Finn. Quand est-ce que tu réaliseras qu'il se fou de toi ? Qu'il s'est toujours fichu de toi ? Bon sang même tes amis les plus proches arrêtent pas de te dire qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi mais noooon la superbe Rachel retourne sauver le petit loser de Lima quoi qu'il arrive ! Ouvre les yeux, et vite, car si tu ne le fais pas, tu finiras par souffrir plus que ce que tu as pu souffrir dans le passé. Tu es destinée à bien plus. » **

**« A toi ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? Le beau et talentueux Brody Weston ? Je devrais être fière de ça ? Fière d'annoncer à l'Amérique que je couche avec toi ? Peut-être que je devrais aussi leur dire que c'est grâce à toi que je vais réussir ma carrière, tu sais, grâce à tes précieux conseils. 'Oui Brody m'a en effet convaincu de montrer mes seins dans ce film étudiant... c'est vraiment grâce lui. Sans lui je n'aurais jamais la carrière que j'ai... DANS LE PORNO !' »** S'écria-t-elle, imitant son futur soi durant une interview. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui annoncer qu'elle avait réellement cessé tout contact avec Finn. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Oui il avait raison mais Rachel le savait aussi et elle avait réagi ! Pour qui se prenait-il à dire ce genre de choses ? Il n'était pas Kurt, ou ses pères ou même... même Quinn. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui dicter sa vie et de lui dire comment agir, quoi faire, quand, pourquoi. Quel idiot. Elle l'observa se rhabiller rapidement et sortir de la chambre. Quelques secondes après elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et elle comprit qu'il ne reviendrait probablement pas pour ce soir. Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit, laissant le sommeil l'emporter. Entre, soyons honnêtes, son orgasme intense et la dispute qui avait suivi, elle était plutôt épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, ce fut presque un miracle de voir que le café était déjà prêt. Santana était assise à la table, déjeunant en lisant le journal et n'adressa pas un mot à la brunette... comme tous les matins. Si une tasse l'avait attendue à table, cela aurait été sans doute trop beau pour être vrai, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander à la Latina.

Rachel se servit donc un mug avant de prendre place à son tour à la table, face à l'hispanique.

Rachel but une gorgée de café brûlant. **« Brody est ici ? »**

La Latina répondit négativement, sans même lever les yeux de son journal. **« Il n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il est parti après votre engueulade. »**

Rachel s'attendait à ce que Santana lui demande ce qu'il s'était passé, si ça allait, qu'elle regarde au moins si Rachel n'avait pas pleuré ou... qu'elle ne s'était pas faite frapper ! Une simple réaction... mais c'était Mademoiselle Lopez, se fichant pas mal de ce qu'il se passait et ne cherchant pas à le savoir. D'un côté c'était aussi apaisant. Avoir Kurt demander sans arrêt les détails sur tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de Rachel était parfois fatigant. Elle patienta encore quelques minutes, buvant sa tasse, observant Santana picorer dans ses céréales entre deux pages de lecture et puis...

**« Santana... ? Je peux te poser une question ? »** demanda-t-elle timidement.

**« Tu es déjà en train d'en poser une, hobbit. »** répondit-elle sans quitter son papier des yeux.

La Diva se redressa sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge .

**« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à quelqu'un d'autre pendant que tu... tu sais... ? »** marmonna-t-elle.

A ces paroles, la Latina finit tout de même par lever les yeux vers Rachel, sourcils arqués. **« Pendant que je prends mon pied au lit ? Pas vraiment non. »** dit-elle simplement.

**« Oh. »** fut la réponse simple de la brunette qui s'attendait probablement à ce que son amie lui réponde que oui et la conseille sur ça.

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses quelques secondes avant que Santana ne reprenne la parole.

**« Mais ne soit pas étonnée que ton Brody Super Body soit parti à cause de ça. Ça vexe les mecs ce genre de choses tu sais... même les filles en fait. Tu peux penser à quelque chose d'autre pour être d'avantage excitée mais faut que ça reste interne. Si tu commences à gémir un mauvais prénom, t'es juste fichue. » **

**« Justement j'ai... »**

**« Sérieusement Rachel ?! »** l'interrompit la Latina. **« Mais bon sang, oublie ton monstre à tétons pendants. Tu as un mec qui certes a le cerveau d'un crabe mais qui est au moins bien gaulé. Finn lui a le cerveau d'un crabe et est moche. En plus il tient même pas deux minutes et transpire comme un cochon. Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves. »**

Rachel soupira fortement. **« Mais pourquoi vous pensez tous que c'est Finn ?! Ce n'est pas Finn bon sang ! »**

**« Ah bon ? Et qui hante tes pensées ? Pitié, pas un double de Blaine, nous refait pas ça Berry. Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore quelques mecs hétéro à NYADA. »**

Rachel se calme un peu, buvant de nouveau son café.** « J-Je peux pas te dire qui mais... j'aurais aimé savoir s-si tu savais ce que ça pouvait signifier... C-C'est juste un fantasme n'est-ce pas... ? Rien de sérieux ? »**

La Latina haussa les épaules et finit enfin par poser le journal, considérant l'idée d'avoir une vraie discussion où elle saurait écouter. **« Ça dépend j'imagine. Le fantasme ça reste sexuel, tu vis avec, tu l'assouvis ou non, peu importe. Que ça vienne de temps en temps un peu pimenter et compléter tes relations avec ton mec c'est une chose, mais faut pas que ça soit présent H24. Là je dirais qu'il s'agit plutôt de sentiments. Mais, je ne suis guère douée pour parler de ça. Tu devrais peut-être essayer Quinn, elle y arrive mieux. Et puis t'inquiète pas, tu peux lui parler de sexe, elle s'y connaît maintenant et ne rougira plus à la moindre insinuation. »**

**'**Merci Santana... pour ces _précieux_ conseils', pensa ironiquement Rachel. En vrai, elle hocha simplement la tête en remerciant son amie, souriante comme à son habitude.

ooo

Le week-end qui suivit, Quinn se retrouva dans un train en direction de New-York. Santana l'avait appelé en la forçant presque à venir passer le week-end là-bas. Si elle avait usé d'arguments comme le shopping, une soirée entre filles, de bonnes amies qui ne doivent pas se perdre de vue etc... Quinn avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait avant tout de passer un week-end avec d'autres personnes que Kurt, Rachel et Brody. Santana les tolérait car elle n'avait guère le choix mais plus les jours passaient et plus ses SMS à Quinn étaient violents concernant les deux garçons. Elle semblait un peu plus calme envers Rachel mais la blonde n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'elle l'appréciait un minimum ou car elle savait que Quinn était amie avec et par conséquent n'en disait pas de mal. Allez savoir si elle ne disait pas les mêmes horreurs que sur les garçons à d'autres personnes. A l'origine la jeune étudiante de Yale avait proposé à la Latina de venir à Yale pour qu'elle soit mieux coupé de ses colocataires mais celle-ci lui avait presque rit au nez, argumentant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire sur New Haven alors que à New-York au moins, elles étaient sûres d'être occupées tout le week-end. Quinn n'insista pas et accepta donc de faire le trajet. Et puis il fallait bien qu'elle utilise sa carte de trajet qu'elle s'était prise lorsqu'elle avait offert la même à Rachel et qui était valable uniquement quelques mois.

En arrivant dans l'appartement avec Santana venue la chercher à la gare, elle découvrit le visage surpris de Rachel qui n'était pas au courant. Quinn rejeta la faute sur la Latina, pensant que celle-ci aurait eu l'amabilité de dire à ses colocataires qu'ils auraient de la visite. Mais qu'y faire... il s'agissait de Santana Lopez. Elle salua Kurt d'une embrassade chaleureuse et se retrouva pour la première fois face au fameux Brody qui lui fit une grand sourire à son arrivée.

**« On m'a tellement parlé de toi, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance »** dit-il en la prenant par surprise dans ses bras et en lui faisant... la bise. Il se prenait pour un français ou quoi ?

**« Oh mmh en bien j'espère ? »** dit-elle en essayant au mieux de sourire.

**« Je doute qu'il y ait du mal à dire sur toi. Tu sembles parfaite et tout le monde t'adore ici. » **répondit-il, charmeur.

Kurt lança un regard interrogateur à Rachel, ne comprenant guère ce qu'il se passait dû à son absence des derniers jours. Brody, le petit ami de Rachel était-il en train de draguer ouvertement Quinn... leur Quinn qui aux dernières nouvelles avait couché avec Santana ? '_Mon dieu'_, se dit-il, '_ces jeunes sont complètement fou. Heureusement que c'est plus simple avec Blaine'. _

Rachel observa la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, dents serrées et sourcils froncés mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas gâcher l'arrivée de Quinn, et surtout, ne pas la mêler dans ses disputes immatures avec Brody. Pourtant, elle sentit la jalousie l'envahir et elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi.

Le soir, les garçons étaient devant la télévision, se disputant gentiment sur le programme à regarder : un match de basketball ou bien une émission sur la mode? Tandis que les filles se mirent à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner. Pendant que Rachel s'occupait de la pâte pour faire une tarte salé, Quinn et Santana coupait les légumes en petits morceaux.

**« Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? »** demanda soudainement Santana, le regard ne quittant pas son couteau et sa carotte, très sérieuse.

Quinn quant à elle cessa de couper son concombre pour éviter de s'entailler les doigts. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, son sourcil parfaitement épilé arqué, clairement étonnée de la question.

**« Dormir dormir ou... »** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**« Non jouer aux petits chevaux Fabray. »** dit la Latina en levant les yeux au ciel. **« Bien sur 'ou'. Du moins dans un premier temps. Après tu pourras dormir dormir si tu es rassasiée. Mais bon... ça a été dur de t'arrêter au mariage alors... » **ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Quinn se racla la gorge, jetant un œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que Rachel ou les garçons n'entendaient pas leur conversation.

**« Je sais pas S... »**

**« Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as bien dit l'avoir refait avec une fille à Yale non ? »** demanda Santana en posant cette fois-ci le regard sur la blonde, qui hocha simplement la tête. **« Et ça t'a plu ? »** La blonde hocha de nouveau la tête. **« Alors pourquoi pas ? Ça reste juste du sexe Quinn, il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous, tu le sais. Ça nous fait juste nous amuser. »** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**« Okay... peut-être. Si tu te tiens à carreau d'ici là. »** dit simplement la blonde avant que Rachel n'apparaisse entre elles, demandant où elles en étaient dans la coupe des légumes de manière à savoir si elle allumait déjà le four où attendait encore un peu.

**« Tu devrais attendre encore quelques minutes. Quinn n'a pas l'air de trop s'y connaître en concombre... ou serait-ce une courgette ? Oh ça ne change pas grand chose. Elle n'aime pas s'occuper de ce que qui est long comme ça. Banane, concombre, courgette, c'est toujours la même histoire. Elle a des goûts de luxe. Moules, huîtres… Là elle s'activerait un peu. »** déclara Satana avec des yeux provocateurs vers Quinn, le sourire aux lèvres. Les joues de la blonde prirent une teinte rouge tant elle était honteuse concernant cette remarque et elle se concentra de nouveau sur le découpage de son... légume, évitant tout contact visuel ou même physique avec la Diva. Celle-ci observa un instant son amie avant de repartir dans ce qu'elle faisait quelques secondes avant.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et rire tous ensemble. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé voir Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez faire un petit repas tranquille avec Kurt Hummel et Rachel Berry il y a encore quelques années. Jamais personne ne les aurait imaginé rire comme ils avaient pu rire en évoquant certains souvenirs de leurs années de lycée ou la vie de leurs amis encore à Lima. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé Quinn rire si fort qu'elle posait la tête sur l'épaule de Rachel pour avoir un soutient plutôt que de tomber par terre. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé Santana complimenter le repas de la Diva ou la chanson qu'elle avait chanté la veille dans la salle de bain. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé Kurt s'entendre avec Quinn. Pourtant tout ceci était bel et bien en train d'arriver, avec l'oreille attentive de Brody qui même s'il ne participait pas beaucoup rigolait bien aussi en écoutant les anecdotes des anciens lycéens. C'était sur-réel mais cela se produisait bien. Le reste de leurs anciens camarades aurait probablement demandé des photos ou vidéos preuves de cette soirée pour y croire si jamais les amis de côte est leur avaient annoncé ce joyeux dîner. Mais tout ça était derrière eux à présent.

Après le dîner ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé avec une bouteille de vin rouge apportée par Brody. Quinn s'installant naturellement à côté de Rachel, qui elle s'éloigna au plus possible de Brody.

**« On devrait jouer à 'je n'ai jamais' !»** déclara Santana en servant les verres à tout le monde.

Si Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et que Brody approuva d'un hochement de tête, Kurt et Rachel se regardèrent, l'air interrogateur sur leur visage. La Latina soupira en voyant leur réaction.

**« Mais bon dieu, où vous étiez au lycée ? C'est simple, chacun notre tour on dit quelque chose qu'on a jamais fait, toutes les personnes l'ayant fait boivent une gorgée de vin. Le but est que ce soit fun donc ne nous ennuyez pas avec vos 'Je n'ai jamais chanté de hard rock' ou 'Je n'ai jamais fait d'escalade s'il vous plaît. »** Elle les observa pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient compris et ne leur laissa pas le temps d'accepter de jouer.** « Weston tu commences. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais... embrassé de garçons. »** dit Brody, petit sourire aux lèvres narquois, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait le seul à ne pas boire.

**« Trop simple... » **se lamenta Santana en buvant une gorgée, avant que Kurt, Rachel et Quinn ne fassent pareil.

**« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Brittany »** répondit Kurt en zieutant Santana, comme s'il se vengeait pour le jeu qu'elle leur avait forcé à faire.

La Latina but sa gorgée en faisant un signe de la main qu'on ne décrira pas en détail. Ils continuèrent un moment le jeu en rigolant chacun leur tour, tous buvant plus ou moins la même quantité d'alcool, sauf Santana qui en avait bu d'avantage suite à la vengeance constante de Rachel, Kurt et Quinn qui faisaient tout pour la faire boire elle... jusqu'à ce que Brody prononce quelques paroles provocantes, sûrement dû à l'alcool qu'il avait bu.

**« Je n'ai jamais... trompé la personne avec qui j'étais en couchant avec mon ex. »** dit-il en regardant Rachel.

La Diva serra les dents, sentant les regards de ses trois amis sur elle. Si la phrase avait été tournée autrement, plus simplement, évoquant simplement la tromperie, elle n'aurait pas été la seule à boire... c'était évident. Mais la tournure de la phrase était clairement destinée à elle. Elle bût donc sa gorgée lentement.

**« Je n'ai jamais insisté pour que quelqu'un proche de moi montre ses seins dans un film. »** dit-elle après une courte pause.

Brody leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une gorgée.

**« Sérieusement Berry ? C'est tout ce que tu as comme réplique ? » **demanda Santana, hilare en constatant ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre les deux amants.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose, probablement un nouveau 'je n'ai jamais' plus léger pour calmer la tension mais elle fut rapidement coupée par Brody.

**« Je n'ai jamais prononcé le prénom de mon ex petit-ami quand j'étais au lit avec mon petit-ami. » **

Rachel rit jaune à ces paroles. **« Premièrement tu n'es pas mon petit ami et ensuite, tu es plus en train de te foutre la honte à toi là tu sais ? »** dit-elle avant de prendre de nouveau une gorgée.

**« Et attend, tu m'as pas dit que tu n'avais PAS prononcé le prénom de Finn mais un autre ? Tu m'as menti ! »** s'exclama Santana, clairement altérée par la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu.

Quinn arqua un sourcil face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Certes elle avait remarqué que tout n'était pas rose entre Brody et Rachel, mais à cet instant ils avaient carrément l'air de se détester, se fixant droit dans les yeux, prêts à bondir dès que l'un lancerait la première pierre.

**« Okaaaay calmez-vous les enfants. »** s'exclama Kurt. **« Continuons dans la bonne humeur. Je n'ai jamais... couché avec une fille, tiens ! »**

La Latina éclata de rire a ses paroles et elle prit une _énorme_ gorgée de son verre (qu'elle s'était bien évidemment resservi entre temps). Brody bu aussi dans son verre... de même que Quinn. Pendant un instant Kurt écarquilla les yeux avant de se souvenir que oui... Lucy Quinn Fabray était une petite dévergondée couchant maintenant avec l'une de ses meilleures amies. Rachel quant à elle dévia son regard de Brody pour le poser sur la blonde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres roses humides sur le verre et ses joues pâles prenant une teinte rosée suite aux paroles de leur ami commun. Peut-être que ce soit serait le bon soir... ? Quinn était là, buvait, semblait joyeuse... il suffirait à Rachel d'un peu de conviction et bien sur de demander à Brody de s'en aller pour que...

**« Rach ? »**

La Diva tourna la tête vers Kurt, l'air interrogateur prônant sur son visage.

**« Santana vient de dire qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé qu'elle faisait un duo avec Barbra Streisand... je pense que... enfin tu m'as dit toi-même avoir rêvé de ça alors... »**

La Diva sortit de ses pensées en entendant ceci. **« Oh. Oui... oui. »** Elle but rapidement sa gorgée, et constata que son verre était vide. Elle le posa alors sur la table basse. **« Bon... je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir, la bouteille est vide, il est tard... »** En voyant Quinn et Kurt acceptaient la proposition de terminer la soirée en posant aussi leur verre, Rachel se leva.

**« Le mieux à faire c'est que Brody, tu dormes sur le canapé et je dormirai avec Quinn. »** ajouta-t-elle en regardant la blonde qui n'osa pas lever le regard vers son amie.

Le jeune homme se leva en riant jaune. **« Pardon ? Pourquoi **_**je**_** devrais dormir sur le canapé ? Tu n'as qu'à dormir toi dessus et je serais ravie de laisser une place à Quinn dans mon lit. Je lui tiendrais bien chaud. »**

**« C'est mon lit je te rappelle. »** rétorqua Rachel.

**« Je paye le loyer, c'est le mien aussi. »** répliqua immédiatement Brody.

**« C'est ridicule Brody. Quinn te connaît à peine, elle ne va certainement pas dormir avec toi. »** dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Parce que tu penses qu'elle veut dormir avec toi ? Elle n'a pas l'air très enjouée par cette proposition si tu veux mon avis. »**

Rachel tourna les yeux vers la blonde qui restait muette.

**« Quinn ? Ca te déra- »**

**« Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez l'habitude de dormir ensemble tous les deux, alors vous allez y aller et éventuellement essayer de vous réconcilier car l'ambiance devient pesante et notre chère Quinn va venir dormir avec moi, dans mon lit et tout ira bien. »** l'interrompit Santana.

**« Pour que tu l'a violes dans son sommeil ? »** rétorqua Kurt, se voulant drôle, rempli d'humour... mais personne ne rit. A la place leur regard se portèrent tous vers Quinn lorsque la blonde se leva du canapé.

**« Vous savez quoi ? Vous allez tous faire comme vous en avez l'habitude et **_**je**_** vais dormir sur le canapé. Ça serait parfait. » **

Elle leur lança ce regard que, trois d'entre eux connaissaient bien... celui qu'il ne fallait pas contester. Celui qui voulait dire '_Je commande, vous obéissez'_.

Brody jeta alors un œil vers Rachel qui restait plantée debout les bras croisés, le regard sombre et ne daigna pas le regarder. Il soupira alors avant de prendre sa veste, d'annoncer qu'il rentrerait plus tard dans le week-end et de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Santana et Rachel aidèrent ensuite Quinn a trouver de quoi être confortable sur le canapé pendant que Kurt débarrassa la table des verres à vin et de la bouteille. Ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit et les trois colocataires allèrent tous dans leur chambre respective pendant que Quinn se coucha, soupirant non seulement des événements de la soirée, mais aussi du prévisible mal de dos qu'elle aurait le lendemain en sentant la raideur du sofa.

ooo

Dans la nuit, Rachel se leva, les yeux mis clos en direction de la cuisine. Elle sursauta en voyant une petite lampe de chevet allumée dans le salon et Quinn, assise qui lisait un livre. Elle avait presque oublié que la blonde était dans l'appartement.

**« J-je vais juste chercher un verre d'eau... le vin.. ça déshydrate. »** précisa-t-elle en murmurant. Elle vit Quinn hocher la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle ressorti quelques secondes plus tard et trouva la blonde dans la même position.

**« T-tu ne dors pas ? »** demanda-t-elle timidement.

**« J'arrive pas vraiment... »** répondit la blonde, clairement gênée d'annoncer que le canapé était si inconfortable que cela lui provoquait une insomnie.

**« Tu peux venir avec moi tu sais... »**

**« Rach... avec tout ce que tu m'as dit ces derniers temps... je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée... »** dit gentiment Quinn

**« Quinn... je vais pas te sauter dessus. Il est 3 heures du matin, tu n'es pas consentante... Je te parle simplement de dormir. Dans un lit deux places où tu pourras largement t'isoler de ton côté. »** dit-elle dans un petit sourire. Elle observa la blonde réfléchir à la proposition quelques instants avant de la voir soupirer doucement et se lever, éteignant la lampe.

Une fois couchées, la brunette se tourna un peu vers son amie, gardant ses paroles basses.

**« Tu sais... j'ai entendu Santana tout à l'heure te proposant de dormir avec elle... quand vous cuisiniez. Et... tu semblais plutôt d'accord. » **

Quinn resta silencieuse.

**« Je sais... tu vas me dire que finalement tu n'y es pas allée mais elle était saoule et... une part de moi reste persuadée que tu ne l'as pas fait parce que j'étais là, et que tu ne voulais pas faire ça devant moi... j'ai tort ? » **

Une fois encore, Quinn ne répondit pas, elle resta muette, fixant le plafond. Mais dans la pièce éclairée par les quelques lumières de la ville traversant les volets, Rachel la vit tourner la tête de gauche à droite, lui assurant qu'elle n'avait en effet pas tort. Cela suffit à la Diva pour arrêter les questions. Elle se tourna alors de son côté du lit, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se rendormir, ne réalisant pas qu'à côté d'elle, une larme coulait sur la joue de Quinn...

ooo

Le lendemain Santana annonça qu'elle avait été appelée pour passer un petit casting dans un bar pour chanter trois soirs par semaine et qu'elle reviendrait donc plus tard dans la journée. Kurt lui faisait comme toujours sa vie hors de l'appartement et Brody n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la veille au soir... pas que cela inquiète qui que ce soit. Rachel et Quinn se retrouvèrent donc dans l'appartement seules et vu la neige qu'il tombait dehors elles décidèrent de rester à l'intérieur au chaud et de regarder un film. La brunette proposa alors à son amie de sélectionner un film pendant qu'elle faisait du pop corn.

Quinn s'assit face au meuble de la télévision et sourit en voyant la nette différence entre le côté appartenant à Rachel/Kurt avec toutes les comédies musicales et le côté appartenant probablement à Santana et Brody contenant comédies romantiques et films d'actions. Elle observa les différents titres se proposant à elle dans la première catégorie, sachant pertinemment que la Diva ne regarderait sans doute pas un autre genre de film. Elle vit alors une pochette noire avec le prénom 'Rachel' écrit sur la tranche. Elle le sortit de l'étagère mais il n'y avait rien sur la couverture du DVD.

**« Hey Rach, c'est quoi ça ? »** dit-elle en tendant la pochette en l'air pour que la brunette puisse la voir. Celle-ci posa immédiatement le saladier encore vide.

**« Euh... c'est rien, repose-le, choisi un vrai film. »** dit-elle en s'avançant vers la blonde.

**« Pourquoi ? C'est toi dessus non? »** répondit la blonde, petite sourire aux lèvres, les yeux malicieux.

**« Quinn... donne-moi ça s'il te plaît. »** dit sérieusement Rachel.

La blonde tourna la tête négativement en se levant et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, hilare de voir Rachel aussi sérieuse.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »** demanda Quinn en arquant un sourcil, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

**« Rien Quinn. Arrête avec tes insinuations. C'est un simple concours de chant enregistré quand j'avais 8ans. »**

**« Pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir ? Je suis sûre que tu es adorable. »**

**« Parce que j'ai décidé que tu ne le regardais pas. »**

Rachel se mit à courir après son amie dans tout l'appartement pour l'empêcher d'insérer le DVD dans le lecteur. Malheureusement la blonde était plus rapide et plus astucieuse et elle réussit ainsi à coincer Rachel dans la cuisine entre deux chaises, profitant des quelques secondes qu'elle avait pour courir mettre le DVD. A peine avait-elle appuyé sur 'play' qu'elle se fit plaquer au sol par la brunette qui cria un 'NON' aiguë.

Quinn se retrouva allongée au sol, la Diva sur elle, toutes deux grimaçant à cause de la douleur qu'elles ressentaient due à la chute. Soudain une petite Rachel de 8ans apparue à l'écran, chantant '_People_' du célèbre 'Funny Girl'. Si Quinn observa l'écran attentivement, sourire aux lèvres, la Diva elle, cacha ses yeux dans le creux du cou de son amie. Après plusieurs minutes, le gagnant du concours fut annoncé et... ce n'était pas Rachel. La caméra dévia alors sur la brunette qui se mit à fondre en larmes et à se rouler par terre, hurlant que ce n'était pas juste et qu'elle le méritait, au grand désespoir d'Hiram essayant de la contrôler, embarrassé de voir sa fille agir comme ça devant tant de monde. On pouvait aussi entendre Leroy derrière la caméra râlant et jurant car il n'arrivait pas à l'éteindre pour arrêter de filmer cette scène plutôt... catastrophique. Cela dura encore quelques secondes avant que l'image ne soit noire.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total avant que Quinn n'éclate de rire.

**« Ne te moque pas... »** demanda désespérément Rachel, levant la tête vers elle.

**« T-Tu étais a-adorable »** prononça Quinn entre deux fou rires.

Après de longues secondes d'embarras pour la Diva, la blonde finit par se calmer doucement, sa respiration ralentissant sous le corps de Rachel.

**« Hey Rach... quand tu seras nominée aux Tony Awards d'ici quelques années, si jamais tu ne gagnes pas... évite de faire ça. »** dit-elle petite sourire aux lèvres, malicieuse.

Rachel l'observa en souriant, tournant la tête doucement face à la remarque de son amie mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que celle-ci était persuadée qu'elle serait au moins nominée aux Tony très bientôt. Elle avait confiance en elle, savait qu'elle réussirait, c'était quelque chose que la brunette n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. C'était plutôt du _« tu es trop égoïste », « calme tes ambitions. » « Peu de gens réussissent dans le métier, tu sais. »_

Sans savoir comment, sans même le réaliser, ses lèvres vinrent lentement se poser contre celles de la blonde. Ce fut un baiser furtif, court et léger. Si ce n'était pas pour le regard rempli de désir de la brunette, Quinn aurait sûrement avoir pensé halluciner. Mais cela avait bien eu lieu. Elle contempla le visage de son amie quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de la pousser délicatement pour se relever.

**« Je peux pas continuer ce jeu. »** Murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Rachel.

**« Quinn... qu'est-ce que tu fais? »** demanda la brunette en la suivant dans la chambre. Elle vit alors Quinn prend sa valise et l'ouvrir sur le lit, puis récupérer les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissé traîner dans la chambre et l'appartement faisant des allers retours rapides.

**« Je rentre à New Haven. Je peux pas faire ça Rachel. A chaque fois q-que je crois qu'on a passé cette idée ridicule et qu'on peut être amies, de vrai amies sans malaises entre nous, tu gâches tout. »** dit-elle en balançant violemment son pyjama dans la valise.

**« Je ne pensais pas que ça t'atteignais autant Quinn ! Je suis désolée... je vais arrêter, promis mais s'il te plaît... reste ici, profite de ton week-end. J'accepte l'idée que tu ne puisses pas faire ça avec moi, très bien, il suffisait de le dire. »** répondit doucement la brunette, inquiète de voir son amie dans cet état, ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle.

La blonde rit doucement dans sa barbe, un sourire hypocrite, rempli de colère.

**« Tu penses que je ne peux pas ? »** demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. **« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je ne voulais pas ? »** ajouta-t-elle. Elle observa la Diva rester silencieuse, ne comprenant pas ses paroles. Elle soupira doucement en fermant sa valise. Elle l'attrapa ensuite avec son sac à main et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, commençant à traverser l'appartement en direction de la porte d'entrée mais le poignet de Rachel la retint à mi-chemin.

**« Quinn... »** demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

La blonde se retourna et l'observa quelques secondes.

**« Arrête Rachel. J'en peux plus d'accord ? Tu veux tester ta sexualité, faire des expériences et t'amuser, va voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis pas la personne pour ça, je suis pas ce genre de filles d'accord ? »** dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

**« J'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais... j-ai... »** Rachel soupira doucement. **« J'ai envie de toi Quinn. Pas d'une fille au hasard. De toi. J'ignore pourquoi. Je... je me suis retrouvée à penser à toi en couchant avec Brody et j'ai prononcé ton prénom. Tu m'attires comme je n'ai jamais été attirée par quelqu'un et je me fiche que tu sois une fille. J'ai cette... envie et j'arrive pas à la faire passer. »** dit-elle les joues roses, embarrassée. **« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait penser que je pensais que tu étais comme ça... c'était pas le cas. »**

**« Tu comprends vraiment rien n'est-ce pas? »**

répondit Quinn en essuyant une larme qui commençait à couler du revers de la main.

En voyant la brunette froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, la blonde prit une grande inspiration.

**« Au début j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague. Une farce de toi et Santana pour savoir où j'en étais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec S. Et puis tu as insisté, tu étais si sérieuse. Santana m'a assurée qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ça. J'ai compris que tu ne rigolais pas avec ça. Et ça m'a presque plu au début. J'en ai eu **_**envie**_**. Plus j'y pensais et plus je réalisais des choses. Plus j'imaginais ça se produire, et plus j'avais de révélations sur moi-même, sur mes sentiments. Seulement... plus tu en parlais, plus tu précisais que tout ça ne se résumerait qu'à une fois, à une expérience, que rien n'était sérieux, qu'on resterait bonnes amies après ça... »** elle marqua une pause, laissant un petit rire jaune s'échapper. **« Tu t'es demandée pourquoi je refusais **_**cette**_** proposition? Tu t'es demandée si seulement je **_**voulais **_**ça comme ça et pas autrement ? »**

Elle regarda la brunette réaliser doucement ce qu'elle disait. Elle déglutit doucement, restant silencieuse et Quinn soupira de nouveau, ne prenant à présent même plus la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

**« J'ai pas envie que ça soit une expérience avec toi. Que ça se résume à une nuit... et ça... c'est clairement pas possible. »**

Elle haussa les épaules, jetant un dernier regard à la Diva avant de tourner les talons et sortir de l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant une Rachel bouleversée par la révélation, restant muette et immobile au milieu de la pièce.

ooo

Elle rentra toute souriante en fin d'après-midi, les cheveux humides par la neige de dehors en s'écriant _**« J'ai le job ! Sortez le champagne !» **_Mais elle perdit ce sourire en constatant l'appartement vide si ce n'était pour la brunette assise sur le canapé dans le noir, le télévision allumée sur Funny Girl murmurant un '_Félicitations_' presque insonore. La Latina fronça les sourcils. Où étaient Quinn, Kurt... et même Brody ? Elle retira ses chaussures pour ne pas salir tout l'appartement, son manteau et alla se rapprocher de sa colocataire. Elle constata les mouchoirs usés sur la table basse, le verre de vin et la bouteille à moitié vide. Elle se mit face à Rachel et vit la brunette dans un sale état, le maquillage ayant coulé de partout, les yeux rouges et fatigués.

**« Rachel... ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Quinn ? »** demanda-t-elle aussi gentiment que possible, s'asseyant près d'elle et caressant tendrement son genoux.

La Diva hoqueta doucement en ouvrant la bouche et lui raconta alors toute l'histoire... elle commença par son attirance physique envers Quinn et sa proposition plutôt indécente, en passant par le baiser et la révélation de Quinn, l'engueulade et terminant sur le départ de la blonde. La Latina se laissa alors tomber dans le fond du canapé, yeux grands ouverts.

**« Wow. Je m'attendais pas à celle là mais j'avoue qu'en y réfléchissant... c'est pas si étonnant que ça. »** dit-elle dans le vide, plus à elle-même qu'à Rachel.

**« Comment ça ? »** demanda alors la brunette.

**« Repense au lycée Berry. Outre ses galères avec ses parents et Beth, tu lui as piqué son mec deux fois, vous n'avez jamais été bonnes amies mais... elle t'as jamais détestée, elle s'est jamais vengée. Au contraire... elle a fait en sorte que le Glee Club récupère une page pour la photo, ce dont tout le monde se fichait complètement sauf toi, elle t'a même aidé avec Finn, a toujours cru en toi. Quand tout le monde s'en prenait encore à toi, elle ne faisait rien. Elle s'est carrément opposée à ton mariage, allant jusqu'à s'engueuler avec toi, se faire désinviter du mariage et avoir un accident de voiture. Les tickets de train qu'elle ne m'a, soit dit-en-passant, pas offert à moi. Oh et oui le coup du bal de promo. J'veux dire elle a abandonné son titre pour toi alo- »**

**« Quoi? »** l'interrompit Rachel.

**« Oh... tu savais pas c'est vrai. Oups. »** La Latina soupira doucement. **« Quinn a été élue reine l'an dernier. Tout s'est déroulé normalement, il n'y a pas eu de tricherie. Mais... tu étais triste après ton audition pour NYADA, tu avais été blessée par sa campagne avec Finn alors... elle a voulu te faire plaisir. Elle savait que ça te redonnerait confiance et que tu saurais plus heureuse de danser avec ton Finn que de la voir elle avec... On a brûlé une partie des vrais votes et ont les a remplacé par des bulletins portant ton nom, comme ils avaient fait avec Kurt l'année d'avant. Aux yeux du lycée c'était une simple blague. Aux yeux de Quinn tu étais heureuse et c'est tout ce qui importait. »** elle haussa les épaules et observa Rachel essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues mais celles-ci étaient trop nombreuses pour qu'elle y arrive.

**« J'ignorais tout ça... »** murmura la Diva.

**« En même temps c'était le but que tu ne saches pas... »** répondit bêtement Santana, ce qui eut au moins le don de faire sourire Rachel à travers ses larmes.

La Latina soupira en se levant, prenant le verre et la bouteille. **« Arrête de te morfondre Rach, tu pouvais pas savoir... même moi je l'ignorais et j'avais plus d'éléments que toi. Va t'allonger et te reposer et puis tu y réfléchiras demain. »**

La Diva hocha la tête et se leva pour aller vers sa chambre quand la Latina l'interpella. Elle tourna les talons vers elle.

**« Tu sais Rachel, tu as toujours voulu une grande histoire d'amour n'est-ce pas ? »** Elle observa la brunette hoche la tête pour dire oui. **« On est en 2013 maintenant. Attendre que le prince charmant vienne te réveiller d'un baiser c'est démodé. Parfois il faut créer sa propre histoire... » **ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner le dos pour ranger le vin. Rachel quant à elle resta planté quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer avant d'aller s'allonger.

'_Je ne te déteste pas.'_

_'Tu n'es pas faite pour être ici Rachel.'_

_'Tu ne peux pas me détester pour t'aider à t'envoyer vers ta destinée. '_

'_My outsides are cool my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through it's because of you'_

_'Ne couche pas avec Finn, attend.'_

_'Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir empêché de faire quelque chose de stupide, quelque chose que j'aurais regretté toute ma vie.'_

_'Je ne suis pas aussi talentueuse que toi.'_

_'Tu ne peux pas changer ton passé, mais tu peux le laisser partir et créer ton propre futur.'_

_'Quand tu chantais cette chanson... tu la chantais à Finn, et uniquement Finn... n'est-ce pas ?'_

_'Je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder ruiner ta vie en épousant Finn Hudson !'_

_'Tu es l'étoile la plus brillante de nous tous Rachel.'_

_'Tout le monde parle de rester en contact et... je veux m'assurer qu'on le fasse.'_

_'Je tiens à toi Rachel, ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît.'_

_'Quand tu chantais cette chanson... tu la chantais à Finn, et uniquement Finn... n'est-ce pas ?'_

_'Tu la chantais à Finn, et uniquement Finn... n'est-ce pas ?'_

_'Uniquement Finn... n'est-ce pas ?'_

_'...n'est-ce pas ?'_

_'...n'est-ce pas ?'_

_'...n'est-ce pas ?'_

Elle n'avait jamais répondu à cette question. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait été persuadée de l'avoir chanté à Finn... pourtant face à la blonde elle ne su le dire. Et Quinn attendait une réponse, c'était évident.

Tant de flasbacks lui vinrent en tête. Et tant de larmes continuèrent à couler sur ses joues rouges. Elle ne réalisa que vaguement que quelqu'un la fit passer sous les couvertures et ferma ses volets, le sommeil s'emparant d'elle et ses souvenirs tumultueux.

ooo

Pour éviter de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé le week-end dernier, elle s'était réfugiée dans le travail, se concentrant sur Yale, voulant s'assurer de finir major de promotion cette année. Elle était en train de taper une dissertation de psychologie quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle soupira doucement, pensant que c'était un ami de sa colocataire absente et se leva péniblement.

**« Jessica n'est pa- »** elle s'interrompit en voyant la brunette sur son pas de porte. **« Rachel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** dit-elle la gorge serrée.

La Diva l'observa quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la chambre, se fichant bien de la présence de la blonde. Elle était petite et fine, c'était bien pour se faufiler. Elle retira sa veste et son écharpe qu'elle posa délicatement sur le dossier de la chaise de Quinn et se tourna vers la blonde.

**« J'ai donné ma culotte à Jacob pour qu'il garde le secret de ta grossesse. J'ai apprécié ton retour dans le Glee Club, les deux fois. J'ai choisi le Gardénia avec le ruban vert pour aller avec tes yeux. Et non, je ne chantais pas cette chanson uniquement à Finn... »** déclara la brunette, le sourire aux lèvres. **« Je t'ai toujours admiré Quinn Fabray. J'ai toujours voulu être toi, ou bien être ton amie. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. J'ai pensé que ma plus grande réussite au lycée avait été de devenir ton amie... mais ma plus grande réussite c'est de t'avoir rencontré. Et ma plus grande réussite à l'université, à part réussir à Broadway c'est évident, serait d'être avec toi. Vraiment avec toi. »**

Elle inspira doucement, ne perdant pas une seule seconde son sourire. **« Je suis jalouse des garçons te tournant autour. Je suis jalouse du fait que tu ais couché avec Santana. Tu me manques chaque jour où tu n'es pas là. Je n'attends qu'une chose le soir c'est un SMS ou un appel de toi. Tu comptes tellement pour moi Quinn. E-Et je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le réaliser mais... je le sais maintenant. Et je sais ce que je veux... Et je fais en sorte que ça arrive. Je n'attends pas le prince charmant ou... la princesse, on est en 2013 après tout. Je créé ma propre histoire, et j'ai envie de la créer avec toi. J'ai envie que tu sois ma princesse, ma princesse des temps modernes... »** dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde, ébahit par les paroles qu'elle entendait, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Quinn, son regard se portant vers ses lèvres, mais l'étudiante se recula de quelques pas. Elle semblait ne pas trouver son souffle pour parler, tremblait comme une feuille et semblait si surprise, si inquiète, si perdue.

**« Je... Tu... Tu n'as jamais été avec une fille Rachel e-et... qu'est-ce qui me dit que... que tu vas pas aussitôt retourner vers Finn ou Brody ? Que t-tout ça c'est pas passager ? »** dit-elle la gorge serrée.

La Diva rit doucement.

**« Parce que je le sais. Parce que Brody est passé ce matin prendre ses affaires et a déménagé. Parce que j'ai supprimé le numéro de Finn sans aucun pincement au cœur. Parce que lorsque je suis face à toi mon cœur bat la chamade et que c'est n'est plus de l'intimidation, la peur de perdre une amie. Parce que quand je t'ai embrassé... ce ne sont pas des feux d'artifice que j'ai vu. C'était... un défilé d'étoiles filantes, Super Nova vu de près. Des volcans en ébullition dans mon ventre... » **Elle inspira doucement, reprenant doucement son sérieux.

**« La logique voudrait qu'on trouve des garçons gentils, qu'on soit meilleures amies, demoiselles d'honneur de l'autre, marraines des enfants... C'est ce qu'il se passe dans les films, les séries et même dans la vie. Mais soyons honnêtes Quinn. On a jamais fait les choses normalement toi et moi. On a jamais été logiques. C'est sans doute ça qui rend notre relation épique. Rien ne nous destinait à être ensemble, à ressentir ça. Mais les histoires les plus inattendues sont souvent les plus intéressantes et les meilleures. »** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**« Ce ne sera pas facile. Et on doit encore parler de tas de choses. Il y aura toujours des sujets de conversations qui viendront se mettre entre nous. Et on devra apprendre à se faire confiance. Mais tout ça... ce n'est pas qu'une simple attirance physique. Ce n'est pas une phase. Je t'aime Quinn. Plus que je n'aurais su l'imaginer. »**

A ces mots, elle sentit Quinn s'approcher rapidement et en instant, ses lèvres furent sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément, tendrement, la serrant dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'elle ne partait pas. La brunette s'empressa alors de prolonger ce baiser, ses mains venant se poser sur les joues mouillées de Quinn. Le baiser dura de longues minutes, sans que l'une des deux ne puisse l'arrêter, ayant trop peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais lorsqu'elles se regardèrent, reprenant leur souffle, souriantes et les yeux brillants, elles réalisèrent toutes deux que cela arrivait vraiment. Elles rigolèrent doucement avant de repartir dans un autre baiser, plus lent, mais tout aussi passionné.

Elles passèrent la soirée dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à s'embrasser, voulant prendre leur temps avant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, Rachel murmurant quelques paroles de chansons dans l'oreille de la blonde...

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Ce à quoi la blonde répondit en murmurant :

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that i put down in words  
__How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

* * *

_10 ans plus tard_

**« Alors dites-nous, comment vous êtes-vous mises ensemble ? C'était à l'université c'est ça ? C'était comment ? »** demanda Craig Ferguson pour sa dernière question.

**« Oh... c'était compliqué »** répondit Rachel rigolant.

**« Mmh... tumultueux oui. »** dit la blonde sur le même ton.

**« D'ailleurs je crois que je dois remercier notre amie Santana Lopez... elle a permis beaucoup de choses »** ajouta la brunette, en jetant un œil à sa femme qui hocha la tête pour approuver, ne perdant pas son grand sourire.

**« On aura pas plus de détails c'est ça ? »** plaisanta le présentateur.

**« Le secret, l'imagination... c'est ce qui fait la magie de l'histoire. »** répondit la brunette en prenant la main de Quinn.

**« En effet »** dit Craig en souriant. **« Merci infiniment pour votre présence ici mesdames, c'était un réel honneur et plaisir. Encore félicitions... Rachel Berry Fabray, vous êtes une grande actrice et une incroyable chanteuse, et chère Quinn Fabray... que dire sur votre talent incontestable. Cette biographie sur la grande défunte Barbra Streisand était incroyablement belle, émouvante et intéressante. Oscar du meilleur scénario, Oscar du meilleur film, c'était mérité. Et bien sur, en offrant le rôle principal à votre femme vous lui avez permis non seulement de remporter l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice mais aussi de faire partie de cette liste des rare artistes détenant un EGOT**_*****_**. C'est probablement un rêve éveillé pour vous deux mais laissez moi vous dire que ce succès et ces récompenses sont mérités. Profitez bien du retour à New-York, je sais que votre petite Emily vous attend, et je ne pourrais jamais priver une petite fille de ses mamans plus longtemps. »** dit-il en souriant avant de serrer la main des deux actrices.

**« Rachel Berry Fabray et Quinn Fabray mesdames et messieurs ! »** conclu-t-il vers le public qui leur offrit un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

_FIN._

* * *

Références :   
_Chansons : 'Wonderwall' de Oasis et 'Your Song' d'Elton John.  
Craig Ferguson est un animateur célèbre de talk shows à Los Angeles.  
EGOT : Vainqueur des 4 grands awards américains : Emmy Awards, Grammy Awards, Oscars et Tony Awards._

* * *

**A/N 2 :** J'espère que cela vous a plu... habituellement on voit plutôt Quinn faire des long discours et déclarations et cette fois-ci j'ai misé sur Rachel, pour changer un peu, voir ce que ça donnait. J'espère que cela n'a pas trop dénaturé Faberry pour vous.  
**A/N 3:** J'ignore pourquoi mais si sur Word la mise en page est parfaite, une fois postée sur , certains passages en gras et/ou en italiques disparaissent sans explications... j'essaie d'éditer au mieux mais parfois j'en manque certains... mes plates excuses pour ce petit problème.  
**Les reviews sont appréciées.:)**


End file.
